


Togheter per sempre

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [3]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: After a not too long engagement, Donald Duck asks Arianne Konnery (Kay K) to marry him and she accepts happily. It's news that goes around Duckburg very quickly and she receives everyone's congratulations. But Donald Duck wants to settle some things with his cousins, with the help of Cobras and Bugs Bunny (now at Walt Disney with Lola Bunny). The only one who could get in the way is Daisy, but in a moment of lucidity, she tells Kay that she was the one and only one who changed Donald Duck and so, with great effort, it is right that they should get married... after all, now she is seeing another person, a friend of Donald Duck's who looks like him in an impressive way, whose name is Phoenix Wright.But even Mickey Mouse will have a big surprise...During the ceremony, the cousins will receive an incredible surprise, but Huey, Dewey and Louie will also have some wonderful and unexpected news from their uncle and Arianne.But I don't want to spoil the wait...
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Lola Bunny, Cobras/Paperetta, Daisy Duck/Phoenix Wright, Donald Duck & Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck), Goofy/Minnotchka, Lyla Lay/Paperinik, Mickey Mouse/Samantha (Disney: Ho Sposato Una Strega), Scrooge McDuck/Magica de Spell
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was the logical destiny of a beautiful couple united in all things: Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery, who in the end fulfilled their dream after facing dangers, risks and various problems, even in their private lives...and it is fantastic how they make the right decisions for everyone, even their grandchildren.  
> Their mental union is unique, perfect, one knows what the other wants and conversely. And so they kick the bad luck away definitively, starting a path of happiness shared with the family.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think, DD?" Kay K was of a unique radiance at that moment, because she had a serene soul... together there was always her boyfriend Donald Duck, also smiling and happy to be with the girl who had literally changed his life, even if she said the exact opposite. Now they were spending another one of their many moments alone after a romantic dinner in a noir-themed restaurant...noir (with a lot of play among the diners).  
They were both sitting at the top of a hill, still wearing their elegant clothes... he had a tight arm next to his girlfriend while she was resting her dark hair on his shoulder, giving himself a moment of serenity.  
"I don't remember ever having seen so many stars so far...but I know that it is brighter here beside me...and it brightens my soul..." said Donald Duck in a sweet tone.  
"Oh, love...I adore you when you are so poetic!" replied Kay K, looking into his eyes and kissing him tenderly (sometimes with passion)...that DD almost swallowed her beak in return, savouring his honey and lavender aroma every moment. But at a certain point Donald Duck froze.  
"What's up, DD?" Kay seemed upset, but he simply replied: "Nothing, nothing... I just want to look at you better... when the moon is full like now... you look like a goddess in heaven!".  
Kay K blushed. "You have to stop with these compliments or I'll end up getting used to it..." he said laughing. "I thought you had already got used to it, but it doesn't matter... I can invent new ones at most..." he laughed ironically.  
"You're really unique, DD...that's why I love you so much!" Kay said while they were still kissing.  
"Come on, why don't you tell her now?!" Donald Duck thought. But time would prove him right...  
The following week, at lunchtime, they were all setting the table... not only the DK Couple, but also Qui, Quo and Qua, who always found it pleasant that Kay K came to visit them... she was certainly more pleasant than she had been at certain times (aunt) Donald Duck. ...and her presence always cheered up her uncle, who always changed his disposition of mind - Quo was the first to notice that Kay somehow helped him to feel better with himself and consequently with all the others - and so they were fine too.  
A surprise guest was Jay J: after all, Donald felt he had a duty to his mentor (and friend) at the Agency, precisely because of the great help he had received from him to be with Kay K and for having told his grandchildren with great discretion the role he played in every mission... but without ever mentioning the Agency itself or the fact that it was called Double Duck and that every time the risks were multiple (it would have been too much for them), as well as giving him support - even if indirectly - when Uncle Scrooge didn't like the fact that he started an affair with Arianne... an extra opportunity to deepen the mutual knowledge even outside of work... that work as a secret agent that really seemed to be his way, even through all the teachings received over the years.  
At the moment of dessert, Donald Duck decided to take all the courage he had to communicate a very important decision.  
"Excuse me, everyone...but I have an announcement to make...here it is...an announcement to make...and it also concerns Kay...it's not that simple, but maybe it's better that you all be there..." he said with a slight insecurity...but he had to go through with it.  
"DD, what's going on? You've been strange for a few days now...if something is upsetting you tell me..." as always Kay K went to meet her partner without asking any questions.  
"Yeah, is everything alright, uncle?" Even Qua saw a bit unusual Donald Duck's behaviour (let's face it, many times he had an unpredictable character but they were used to it) and so did Qui: "You seem even more nervous, uncle...".  
"Double, is everything all right? You look like you've seen a ghost..." Jay J was also starting to worry, maybe even more than when he wasn't on a mission.  
"Please don't interrupt me, it's extremely important... and I should have done it some time ago... Kay, I have something to ask you...".  
She, a little surprised, simply answered. "All right, I'm listening...".  
She took a long breath, then took a small dark cubic box out of her pocket, knelt down in front of her and with a snap opened it showing a splendid gold and platinum ring with chisels reminiscent of the wings of a phoenix, with a wonderful midnight blue iridescent diamond in the centre.  
"Arianne Adelaide Konnery... my beloved Kay K... - she said it with a unique sweetness and delicacy - Want to marry me?"  
Kay K's heart stopped at that instant. For an abundant minute no one said anything, all stopped as if they were victims of hypnosis at hearing those words. Here, Quo and Qua and Jay J were with their beaks in midair, unable to say anything; with their mouths open Kay, in a state of trance, dropped the tray she was carrying (fortunately empty) while looking in front of Donald Duck, who was instead preparing himself for a possible negative answer.  
"I know, Kay...I don't have much to offer you...but in that little there is everything about me...this house, this little family of mine...I can offer you myself, my person...my heart...you have changed me in everything and I..." and lowered his eyes.  
Like a spring, quick Kay K snapped in front of him and hugged him very tightly, while tears began to flow on his face.  
"Oh, DD!!!......SI'!!!!!!......SI'! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" His heart had started beating again like a Formula One car engine, increasing revs, he seemed to go mad...and all trembling Donald Duck returned the squeeze as he was asking all moved if he wasn't dreaming. "Did you say yes, love?...did I hear correctly?...is that a YES?". "DD, my love..." Kay couldn't stop crying. "There's nothing in this world that can make me happier than...except TO BE YOUR WIFE!"  
Donny closed his eyes. Everything he had always wanted had come true. "Then this is the BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" he replied before they kissed with infinite emotion.  
A few meters away the grandchildren embraced and had a long moment of emotion, in turn held by the wide arms of Jay J who nodded at the happy announcement.  
"You're great, Uncle!" "It's about time you made up your mind, great!" "Uncle, let us give you a hug!" they said as the three of them held their uncle and partner. Jay J instead gave DD a good pat on the shoulder, expressing satisfaction.  
"Congratulations Double...and you too, Kay K...it takes more than just courage for these decisions...after all, you are always the best in your field..."  
Donald Duck and Kay K both smiled radiantly.  
That news made the tour of Duckburg in less than a week...many who knew the couple had the opportunity to send congratulations...but the best thing now was to tell all the relatives and it wouldn't have been easy!  
The first ones who were given the announcement were Uncle Scrooge and Grandma Goose...who had a reaction more or less similar to what one would have expected.  
"So you are getting married, nephew? Are you sure you've thought this through?" Uncle Scrooge was perplexed, but Donald Duck had got used to it.  
"That's right, Uncle...and it's an irreversible decision, whatever you think..." replied Donald Duck, who was helped by Kay K.  
"In any case, the invitation is the same for you...uncle..." even Kay did not admit any replies...yes or no.  
But the (unshakable) uncle tried to understand if there was something underneath: "I guess your decision was well thought out, because I'm certainly not going to drop a measly penny!  
Donald laughed with gusto: "Ha ha! You won't have to pay anything, Pumpkin..."  
And Kay K laughed in turn: "Pffffff...Pumpkin! What are you thinking?! Eh eh eh..." as she put her hand on her beak.  
"For the reception and the location for the wedding lunch I've saved a lot of money so far... even at the cost of being in a tight spot... and without even asking for loans, Uncle... you should be happy about it, at least..."  
"You're right about that... but I want to remind you that a marriage has a very high price... and I'm not just talking about money... you know the renunciations you'll have to make? And you too, Kay K? Do you have in mind what will happen next?".  
"On this DD and I have clear ideas... and not from now on..." Kay was prepared for her boyfriend's billionaire uncle's questions, and as a result she always knew how to answer them.  
"I'm just wondering, Donald Duck: did you steal something precious from someone? Or did you really win the lottery?" she asked looking for a reaction from Arianne Konnery rather than her own.  
"We both knew you'd try to talk us out of it...so your pitfalls have no effect...we're getting married in a few months".  
"In fact...if you think that my past can somehow affect us, then you are wrong! It doesn't matter anymore...we have a future to build...and I am very happy to be part of it!" concluded Kay K in a strong tone.  
"As you wish then! Do what you think is right... the decision is yours after all..." Uncle preferred to close the subject.  
Grandmother Papera, on the other hand, was much more enthusiastic about it...of course, perhaps she was hoping that her nephew would ask another person of common knowledge...but in time she realised that Kay K was really the only person for him.  
"I need to know if you have everything ready...the invitations, the church or the place, the restaurant, the witnesses..." Grandmother was already predictably apprehensive.  
"Time to time, Grandma..." said Donald Duck, happy that she approved. "We'll talk about it in a few months...we have plenty of time to choose everything..."  
"But we're just glad you approve, Grandma..." Arianne didn't hide the fact that she was happy about it, especially after having established a good friendship with Grandma Goose, of whom she was about to become a relative.  
"But uncle didn't feel the same way..." Donny continued.  
Here Grandma had a moment of reflection. "Well, you know what he's like...if there's something to spend, even indirectly, it's never favourable..."  
"But she didn't agree with our decision anyway..." Kay K continued.  
"What are you going to do about it, Kay? He'll get over it at some point..." In fact, the grandmother didn't understand why he had to be a child in front of this wonderful news... maybe she just wanted to warn her grandson about the commitment that would be useful for both of us... or maybe she was afraid that Kay K could take advantage of it... but she had no doubts, after talking to her grandson's future wife several times already and after seeing that she didn't care about his past... the important thing was that she loved Donald Duck, everything else didn't matter.  
"Yum...I heard right...Donald Duck is getting married? And will there be food at the wedding?" Ciccio, Grandma Donald's helper, as usual, hadn't understood anything, since he was always busy eating Grandma's cakes.  
And now it was the turn of ... Daisy Duck! Maybe it was better to get rid of the thought immediately ... but Donald wanted to do it alone (after all it was always his ex) despite Kay wanting to help him ... but she also wanted a particular person to have the message and also she wanted him to tell her privately.  
He went to Daisy's one warm morning to give her the news: he had also prepared a more or less long speech and any questions and protests (knowing her there was still a bad reaction to be expected) ... instead before she passed by the garden he saw brings his cousin Gastone! Not that he didn't expect it, he didn't care about Daisy after all, but when he saw him with a dark face he was surprised. "Gas! But look ... you wasted no time, huh ... wait, what's on your face? Did my ex give you a slap? Pfff! " laughing heartily.  
“Hi, cousin ... actually it is, but she chose a shoe ... damn, it annoys me so much to have to admit it, but ... you were right to leave you with her! That's a crazy woman! Just tell her something she doesn't like and there is no saint she cares about! I wanted to offer her to go out these days - you are not together anymore - but she makes a problem because she still needs time! As if all my proposals I made to her were, how to say ... pastimes to break the boredom ... but you think! And I who, unfortunately, pointed it out to him, I get a slope ... that doesn't hurt like the time you really redid me, but the soul does ... talk to us if you want, but expect a similar treatment ... ”concluded Mr. Pomata.  
Donald did not expect that he would receive another satisfaction, even from Daisy ... "I understand ... okay, let's try to solve the damage you have done ..." and while his cousin was leaving the driveway turning the angle told him: "Ah, I almost forgot ... Kay K and I are getting married!". Gastone stopped after a few steps.  
"What do you? And when are you going to ... "  
"In a few months ... and obviously the invitation is extended to everyone, even you ... I don't know how much you deserve it, but it doesn't matter ... you're still my cousin, after all ..." he closed the conversation before to knock.  
Gastone was stunned ... he would never have even remotely imagined that Donald Duck would one day take the big step! A demonstration that, in the family he could be considered a child at times ... instead he had revealed a great maturity ... and he would not have changed his mind easily, on the contrary ...  
"Congratulations, then ..." he said simply chewing bitter.

“So it's official? In this case, I give you all my congratulations! " Dr. Gizmo did not hide the satisfaction of hearing that Kay K and Double Duck had set their wedding ... after all it was a well-deserved award for what everyone at the Agency considered the best couple of secret agents.  
"Thanks, Gizmo ... I still can't believe it ... it seems surreal ..." Kay K, despite the enthusiasm, was still trying to realize her boyfriend's proposal ... she probably would have expected it, but so suddenly ... but now there were other decisions to make, at least in theory ... and this perhaps made her anxious.  
Jay J was also present in the headquarters of the agency, always looking for new information on possible dangers related to spying and the theft of important tangible or intangible assets and the head Head H, constantly in contact with other secret agencies.  
“I can confirm everything, since I was present too! Not even in the best novels would there have been such perfect timing! " Jay J was sure that Double Duck (he also called Donald Duck in private) would ask '' his '' Kay K's hand ... what he wanted to know was how much she cared.  
“However Kay ... you know that this is private business, at least outside of work ... but have you also thought about the fact that ... there are things you should theoretically change? I mean in your life? It's not that easy ... "  
"In fact, Jay ... it's something I've been thinking about ... I'm definitely not going back to my previous life as a mercenary, even if I wanted to ... I would never be at peace with myself and neither would DD .. .how could I still look him in the face if that happened? " he said wistfully.  
"The nice thing is that he would find a justification ... I know him, he would be able to protect you as he always has ... and you are convinced too ..." Jay continued.  
In fact, Kay K could not deny that it had always been Donald Duck who protected her from the disappointments that could undermine their relationship ... it was he who gave her the security in the life she had always wanted ... it was he who took prison for her ... he had been the one to defend her from her family even when she was momentarily on the side of the bad guys ... and he had been the one to save her life in the most dangerous missions.  
"Being away from DD would be suicide ... instead we will be together forever!" he thought with a smile.  
“In fact ... I guess you all know how very lucky I feel ... and who knows, it would also be nice to have our own family ... DD already has incredible grandchildren, they seem like naughty but they are much more intelligent than I imagined. .. the nice thing is that they always ask about me when I'm at, let's say ... work ... "  
"But I always advise you to be careful ... and in any case, even if married, do not think that the missions that will surely be in the future will be less difficult ... just to be sure ..." Heady added.  
"I know, indeed ... we also know this ... but action and adventure will certainly not be lacking even in this new role ... I'm sure of this too ... I'll just have to remember to take off my faith so as not to lose it ... ”Kay concludes with a smile.  
"In any case, we would all be happy to participate in the ceremony, if you wish ..."  
“But are you kidding me, Jay? In fact I would like to ask you if you, Heady and Gizmo… would be our witnesses… that would be the least… ”Kay now felt a little insecure.  
Jay J was caught off guard. “Arianne ... I, we ... we would only be honored! Right, guys? "" Absolutely Jay, it would be an honor! "He said intoxicated.  
"Although it's not much of a party ... I'll go along with your will, Kay K ... I'd be really happy!" Gizmo answered.  
Kay K almost instinctively gave Jay J. a hug. "I'll confess something ... you are the closest to ... a father I've ever had ..."  
Jay J nodded and hugged him back ... even though he never did.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what happened? You seem to have finished a boxing match ... I just saw Gas coming out all altered ... usually he offers you something, you accept and throw him at me ... right? Too bad… ”Donald wanted to enjoy every moment of what probably must have been an argument (this morning was getting better than he imagined).  
"Stop that! Don't put yourself in it too ... ”Daisy was in the kitchen eating some chocolates (by now you've made an addiction, right?) To forget what had happened.  
"I just want to know what he did to you ... or did you do to him ..."  
“Tsk! In short, he said that maybe YOU were right to leave me ... when in reality it was the opposite! And he even insisted ... "  
“But go there! Gladstone defending me, this is beautiful ... "  
“Instead it was just like that! Not only that, but he said that it is better that I have not dragged you into my constant tantrums, and only because I replied that his invitations did not interest me anymore! You should thank me for this ... "  
Donald shook his head. Despite having separated from her, he continued to see her as a spoiled and capricious child ... but to say no to Gastone ... that yes she would have liked to see him! "But what a morning ... and he still doesn't know the surprise ..." he thought gloatingly.  
"So the loser cousin was left with his hands in the bag ... who knows where this modern philosopher's speech came from?" he asked mockingly. “And then you pointed out that I was wrong by throwing the shoe at him? I'm usually the target ... ”he continued showing her the body of the crime.  
"He made me angry, Donald ... like you ... you who did the same thing with me until some time ago ... and maybe I exaggerated with him ..."  
"Naaaa ... I think he deserved it ... I couldn't help but laugh at this ..."  
"Yeah, I always forget you can't stand it ... I hope Kay K has the same reaction as me when you make her angry ..."  
"And with this? I would accept it better than you imagine ... at least it would seriously have an excuse if it has to punish me! But it won't happen ... on the contrary, this morning I just came to give you the good news ... "  
Daisy stopped for a moment. "What ... what news?"  
Donald gave a toothy smile. "I officially inform you, Daisy ... that Kay K and I ARE MARRIED !!!!!" he said with all the joy he had.  
His ex did not say anything for about a few seconds ... and for the next few seconds he continued to say nothing ... Donald in turn did not expect an immediate reply.  
"You do not say anything? It doesn't matter, I don't need your permission ... but if you want I can always invite you to the wedding ... oh, and Phoenix too, if you feel like it ... "  
In response, Daisy threw the box of chocolates at him, who dodged it by moving slightly to the side.  
"I say, but that jumps in your head! You're crazy ... crazy as hell! "  
"GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE !!! " Daisy had become a fury.  
"With great pleasure, you fool !!!" Donny retorted, slamming the door off as Phoenix Wright approached.  
Who passed him. “Donald, hello! But why that face? Did something happen with Daisy? " Phoenix asked, still in a suit and tie.  
"I do not know! Go ask for it! I just wanted to give you some news that makes me the happiest duck in the world ... but when you are around I always make mistakes! " he finished as he strode.  
Entering the house, Phoenix saw Daisy all curled up on the living room sofa with her head buried on a pillow.  
“Daisy! What happened? I saw Donald who was all furious ... "  
She pulled her face away slightly. "Oh, it's just that ... he told me something that was better if I didn't know ...".

“I… I can't believe it! You two are the best couple we know! We absolutely owe you this! "  
"What can I say ... we are very happy, you ... you deserve it!"  
Cobras and Dizzy greeted the news with a party perhaps beyond the expected, according to Donald and Arianne ... who were held by relatives (now close to Kay) with a vigorous hug ... after all they imagined it would so.  
Donald, however, made an addition. "We tell you this because we have thought about it for a long time, and besides ... we would like to ask you if ... you would be our witnesses ... it is the minimum for that ..."  
“Donny, my brother… we would only be honored! And happy ...! " Cobras didn't forget when he, Bugsy and Lola (and even Daisy Duck when she wasn't that whimsical bitch) witnessed him and Duck on their wedding day, and now it was their turn.  
Even Paperetta did not hide his happiness for that choice. "We really feel ... oh ... you can't describe the sense of ecstasy we have now ..." she replied touched.  
But Kay K suddenly interrupted that moment: "Actually DD ... I would have already told our heads of the Agency ... how do we put it?".  
"Ah ... oh, well ... I didn't know this, or at least I didn't remember ..."  
"We talked about it these days ... well it wouldn't even be fair to them ..." Kay K didn't want to change her mind.  
It was Cobras who intervened: “Calm down, guys! We can do it for two! Nothing and nobody forbids it! The important thing is that we are not too many ... "  
"It's true, we can be Donald Duck's witnesses, while your colleagues, Jay J, Head H and Gizmo can be yours, Kay ... problem solved!" Paperetta and her husband closed the subject with a decision that pleased everyone.  
"And for the reception, the lunch and the honeymoon ... where are you?"  
"Actually still on the high seas ... I was also taken aback, but we are organizing ourselves with DD ..."  
"So, if you like, come with me to the kitchen and we'll talk about it ..." Paperetta concluded.  
The two girls moved into the other room when Cobras stopped Donald.  
"I don't know if you are the greatest daredevil or just the craziest I know ... but in the end Kay K did a miracle with you ... more than we did ..." said the Dragon.  
"I've always said, with Arianne I feel different in my soul ... and believe me, it's not a light-hearted decision ... I don't want to lose her anymore, brother ... but there's another thing that I should ask you, actually two ... one is my personal, on the other I want to talk to Kay ... but I need your help, which only you can give me ... "Donald Duck said.  
"Of course, Donny ... if I can I will give you a hand more than willingly!"  
DD approached Cobras's ear to whisper this: "Psss ... psss ... psss ... and then ... psss ... psss ... and again psss ... psss ..."  
Cobras widened his blue eyes. “But think of you! How you can see that you have a huge heart! Okay, then ... let's see what I can do, but it shouldn't be a problem ... and for the music you don't have to worry, I'll take care of it ... ".

"Well ... I still can't get over it ... my nephew getting married ... by the way I've never seen him so determined before, and not just now ..."  
"Because it's something he and his future wife want so badly ... Kay K has changed it a lot since they've been together, and it's just been good ...".  
Sitting in front of the farm patio, Uncle Scrooge and Grandma Duck pondered for a long time the decision Donald and Kay K had made ... and that would surely change them all.  
“Maybe it was better to think about it again ... in the sense, not that I am not happy for him - and for her - but then ... if they wanted to have a family what would we do with their grandchildren? And the work then? Does Kay K know that she often changes one every three days? And then..."  
“... and then you want to plant it ?! You are already anxious for yours, but so you lead to exasperation !! And what the hell ... if we don't do ten things a second you're not satisfied, right ?! " grandmother Duck knew it better than anyone else and knew how to silence it ... of course, she too had her thoughts turned to her grandchildren (by now she also considered Arianne Konnery to be so) and to the almost imminent marriage ... she too still had some doubt about the choice, but evidently they both felt ready ... unfortunately the difficult (as always) was trying to convince the uncle.  
"I can understand your concern ... I mean that Kay K is a spy, she was a mercenary, a quick-change person, an unscrupulous one, whatever you want ... but she has always been consistent with Donald, and honest, his ... I know because when he introduced her to me he immediately wanted to set the record straight ... the thing made me happy ... if I think he has always taken his defense even when he protested ... he never did it with Daisy, that I remember ... "  
"Maybe ... but my fear is ... that one day he decides to ... turn his back on him ... that girl is slightly fickle ..."  
The grandmother, however, tied it to her finger. “Ah, you speak well! The duck all in one piece, incorruptible especially when it comes to money, right ?! " and here the uncle said nothing. "If you want to know my idea, I too thought the same way ... but when Kay wanted to tell me about her melancholy and difficult past, I realized that life was not easy for her too ... and I never thought she could tell me a lie, indeed, I must admit that she made a great act of courage to want to tell me about her ... and to want to be Donald Duck's right companion ... if I knew how he looked at her ... adoration of her! " he said with a smile.  
Always thoughtful, Uncle Scrooge was now focused on his nephew's future: for sure he would never, ever think that one day he would change everything about himself! Not only physically (now it was he who looked down on everyone), but also the way of acting, of being ... confident, without uncertainties, proud ... if at the beginning there could be doubts, now the grandmother had dispelled them ... after all Kay K had worked a kind of miracle!  
Perhaps this was precisely the uncle's concern, namely that Donald would become tougher, more stubborn or perhaps even more determined than he already was ... maybe even evil because of Kay's proximity ... but he also saw the positive side, all in all: finally he was able to smile, to be more self-deprecating, not to get angry every second ... this he had to acknowledge to Arianne Konnery.  
Grandma Duck's words brought him back to attention. “Also, dear my iron-hearted billionaire ... who was it to choose a life of adventures in Klondike to become very rich leaving Doretta Doremì, the person who loved her most of all? And who forbade another nephew from having an affair with a nice and good-natured girl? And who is fighting with himself to decide if it's worth it to meet with ... Amelia, right? " the grandmother chose the trick she wanted.  
"Wait, what does this have to do with them?"  
“Don't change the subject! Otherwise I have to think that you don't want to learn the lesson ... and then you complain about your grandson?! ... ”grinned grandma Duck.  
And here he did not resist ... because he knew that his grandmother was right to sell ... of course, having had to make all those sacrifices had led him to be, not without effort and sacrifices, the richest duck in the world .. . now, however, even his favorite nephew (despite the quarrels and squabbles he always wanted an enormous good) wanted to get busy in life ... and if Kay K, net of his past and his morality ('' but then who it's me to judge her '') was helping him ... then he could only really feel satisfaction. In addition, he also wanted to finally give an account to himself on the story (because this was) with Amelia ... and maybe it was time to make it official ... the problem was to convince his Little Witch (but how tender!) To want to show to the light ... but how would everyone react?  
Grandma Duck continued. "Before you ask me, I'll tell you ... the ring with which Donald Duck asked Kay K to marry him was bought after saving a lot ... among the many jobs - even for government agencies, at least according to what the two of them told me - what he did, the money earned was put into a private fund that allowed to increase its availability thanks to the interest due thanks to a series of coincidences ... personally I do not know, but apparently, this time luck smiled at him ... so I was told and so I mean ... "  
"I understand ... and you didn't ask me for advice?"  
"I must say that this time he preferred to do everything by himself, which makes him honor ... and you should feel proud ... also because, with the extra earned, he continued to pay the school fees in Here, Here and Here as well to trips and some whims ... as well as, I presume, to going out with Kay K ... she herself confessed to me ... she told me that in any case, despite not seeing any of them for a long time, she comes from a good family and that they would not have had any financial problems anyway ... but that Donald insisted that the expenses were all at his expense ... I must say that he was adamant, even if Kay has taken it again several times ... and all to show her that he was not so penniless ... I still find it hard to believe that my grandson took responsibility in a flash ... "he said in a tone between admiration and emotion ... because now a new chapter was beginning for him and Arianne Konnery.  
After hearing these words, Uncle Scrooge was amazed: the grandmother had never had reason to tell him lies and within five minutes she understood how much her nephew really loved Kay K ... not to say anything to him up to that point she wanted him to things fell into place perfectly.  
"I must admit, dear nephew ... this time you surprised me positively!" I think.  
"Okay ... so tell me ... when is the wedding date, grandmother?"  
"Bah! What a nerve! " Grandma Duck thought humorously.  
"You are making a fool of me!?! But it is absolutely fantastic !!! You who get married is truly a unique thing! Does Kay K know how lucky she is? I give you all my congratulations, my friend, even from everyone else! When is the wedding? "  
“Maybe in spring, first we want to organize everything well ... and of course you will have all the invitations ... in particular you, Minni, Minnotchka and Pippo want you in the front row! I still find it difficult to achieve all this ... "  
“Maybe the next day everything will be clearer ... but for now it's okay! I love you, Donald, we all love you! "  
“Thanks, Mickey! Thank you very much!" and closed the call.  
Mickey remained with a smile for a few minutes ... close to him, as always, was his great friend Pippo, who heard every word and remained happy. Their friend Donald was about to get married !!!  
"It's ... it's ... damn, words fail me ..." Mickey Mouse still couldn't realize that his duck friend had decided to get married (the third case, however, after the unions of Cobras and Paperetta and Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny twenty years earlier, but the first of them as longtime friends). The nice thing was that he would marry a brand new girl, certainly much better than the hypocritical and false Daisy, whom he had never endured, especially in recent times. After all, within a few years Donald Duck was left with her and engaged to this Kay K (who did not know much but evidently had broken into his heart) ... he had also managed to find out from his great friend Cobras that he had not had a simple life that at times had had a wicked and cruel attitude ... but only to protect the one person he loved, and for reasons that it was better not to investigate (because someone like him, as a detective, could come into mind doing it) ... and now they were about to start a new life together.  
“Yuk! So she gets married! I can't imagine a better moment than this ... ”as usual Pippo expressed himself as best he could, that is, in simple sentences. "And you didn't tell him about yourself and Minnie ..."  
“Oh no! I couldn't have… I'm not going to spoil the party! ”. Now Mickey became melancholy.  
"But how did it go exactly?" Pippo asked.  
Mickey started a somewhat strange explanation. "It happened only a few months ago ... I still can't get over it, and yet ... here she swoops into my house and tells me '' it's over, Mickey! This is the last straw! You've forgotten it for too long, that's enough! '' ... I didn't understand a club, then I try to call her and she comes to tell me she doesn't want to talk about it! I say, but do you think it's possible? ".  
"Ohibò! I think Notchi told me, but she didn't understand much either "  
“Minnotchka? Did you find anything? Did Minnie tell you why she acted like this? ”.  
"Well, to tell the truth, I think he also told Clarabelle, Horace, Commissioner Basettoni, Manetta ... even Eta Beta if there had been ..."  
“Well, get to the point! What did he tell you to leave me like that? But of course I didn't make her so gossipy ... and me complaining about Daisy Duck ... "  
"He said that every year you always forget the anniversary of your second date ... I begin to think that the years pass for you too, Mickey Mouse ..."  
And Mickey was left with ... well, badly ... ”I ... I can't believe it ... I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE! But are you serious? Foo!"  
Pippo seemed lost. "So Minnotchka told me ... but, if you want to know mine, I think it's an excuse ..."  
"You're right! And given that Donald and Kay K's wedding is still a long way away, I think it's worth investigating ... at least this ... ".


	3. Chapter 3

"There are no words! In the end you did the most logical and right thing! We are proud and happy! ”. Invited to Donald's house, Bugsy and Lola also got the news, and while his cousin Paperoga (always hanging around there) was passing by, who congratulated himself enormously ... after all, among the historical relatives he was always the he valued more.  
“I think that's right, cousin! Kay K is really the right girl for you! I didn't think that day would come ... but you deserve it, indeed, you both deserve it! " concluded what was always the odd relative ... but all in all nice in his own way.  
Kay K sometimes felt a little tenderness for her boyfriend's cousin ... but he was definitely better than the other, Mr. Sliced ...  
"Thank you, Fethry, we are happy that you all come ... as I hope that you and the others are good at least during the ceremony ..." she said blinking.  
Fethry swallowed ... '' now I understand why Donald was bewitched by her ... she has a frightening sensuality! '' He finally thought. "When do you invite him, Donald?"  
"Quick, dear cousin ... as soon as we get organized with everything else ..."  
"You know ... you are really lucky, I saw how much Kay K loves you and how much you love her ... I instead ..."  
"What have you got, Fethry? Is something troubling you? "  
"It's nothing ... and that this whole story reminds me ... well, you know what ..."  
Donny understood immediately. "Oh, you mean ... her?"  
"In fact ... it's been so long ... but I always have it in mind ... many times I dream about it, and who knows why I always feel good ... except for waking up ... but I don't want to ruin everything with my annoyances ... as soon as I receive the invitation I will come immediately ... and thanks! ”.  
Paperoga came out a little disconsolate but still happy for his cousin's wedding, while the Bunny Couple stayed another five for an extra chat.  
"I can't imagine the most romantic moment for a couple ..." Lola said.  
"Maybe in the moonlight, after a dinner, an unforgettable evening ... you kneeling in front of her ..." Bugsy tried to imitate Donny as much as possible, also putting emphasis on it.  
"Well ... yes and no ... in truth, I made my statement right here in the presence of everyone ... unfortunately the moonlight at the end of a beautiful evening escaped me ... my bad luck, what do you want ... ”he joked about it.  
"But in the end it was better this way ... there were also his grandchildren and even our friend and colleague Jay J ... and it was romantic anyway ... I don't know who moved the most ..." Kay K said with emotion.  
Bugs and Lola were still enthusiastic about it, but even more when they had the request to be the couple's wedding witnesses (but didn't they say they were too many?) ... so they could see their friend (indeed, almost a relative, despite the different species) that had finally found the right serenity.  
After they left, Donald and Kay K began the preparations for everything to be ready before the fateful date. Not before Kay asked a question.  
"DD, who was your cousin talking about earlier?"  
"Why? Are you really jealous now? "  
Kay K gave him a pat. “Come on, stop it, you fool! I'm serious, I saw him sad ... "  
Donald Duck became serious too. "In reality it is a story that dates back a long time ago ... Fethry had met a girl, among other very pretty, who upset his heart ... but he also broke it in some way and without was to blame ... the problem is that she is ... very far from here ... and none of us know how to contact her ... "  
Kay was a bit heartbroken: "I understand ... I didn't imagine that even someone like him had feelings ... but deep down there is always something to learn ... but, if you want, I could be able to make contact .. . you know me, when I start it is difficult to stop ... "  
"I know, Kay, I know ... but I've already thought about it ..."  
Arianne's eyes widened. “No, I don't believe it… you used that… the Drift, right? But how did you ... "  
"Everything in its time, my love ..." Donny replied holding her hands. "Basically we want this wedding to be the most beautiful and wonderful thing for us ... but also that everyone has the right happiness that they deserve after all ... maybe Paperoga deserves it more than others ..." he concluded.  
Arianne approached him, touching his forehead and tenderly whispering to him: "I wish I had a thousandth of your nobility of soul, love ... you don't know how lucky I am to be yours forever!".  
"This time the luck is mine alone, my angel of Heaven ... I want to be yours for eternity ... and beyond ...". Donald brushed his lips with Kay's as he took her hair to get closer and kissed her, with her arms around his waist ... until the bell rang.  
Their magical moment was thus interrupted. "Curse! Just now!" Donald made a gesture of annoyance. "Well, after all we have to expect everyone's best wishes, so we might as well ..."  
But Arianne stopped him immediately. “Wait DD, I'll open it”.  
When he opened the door, here's the surprise ... Phoenix Wright showed up in a normal attitude, that is, the usual red tie, light blue jacket and side blond tufts.  
"Hi, Kay K ... Is Donald Duck at home?" he asked politely.  
"Come in ... I think you have something to say ...". Kay never missed a reason that pushes a person to perform a different gesture than usual.  
“Hi, Phoenix… is everything okay? I guess you came because you heard that we are getting married ... and who did you know from ... ”he said sarcastically.  
Between him and Phoenix there had always been a feeling of friendship and respect, perhaps dictated by the fact that he had been seeing Daisy since they broke up and in this way kept her away from Kay K and from him ... as a good sociopath she was capable of any gesture! Not that it could be prevented (the DK Couple knew how to keep it at bay the right way), but on the most important day of their life it was better to secure well in advance, before anything else.  
"In fact it is ... that is, yes and no ... Daisy told me that you are getting married and I only came to offer you my congratulations ... and to tell you that I am sorry ..."  
“About what, Phoenix? What do you have to apologize for? " Arianne asked.  
“I'll answer you, Ari… last week I went to her to give her the news and in response she attacked me! Of course, I would have expected some protest or complaint, which then for some reason, but even that he threw me his box of chocolates ... I did not know whether to call her a poor madman or simply pathetic ... but I don't care ... , maybe it was also predictable in reaction, ”Donny concluded.  
“What did she do!?! Now you will see that thrush how I fix it! She must NOT be allowed in ANY WAY to even touch you, Donald ... ”Like a fury Kay K took to leave but was stopped by Donald Duck.  
"Leave me! That psycho deserves a lesson! "  
"Not the case, Arianne ... don't get your hands dirty for so little ..." her boyfriend tried to dissuade her ... but Phoenix stopped it in the bud.  
"Wait, please ... the fact is that ... he reacted badly because he told me that, shortly before Donald Duck entered his house, he had argued - I also think heavily - with Gastone ..."  
"Ah, here ... then I was right ... that poultice has combined one of his ... as usual from a retarded and mediocre subject like him ..."  
"Eh, yes ... those two would be a perfect couple! ... she thrush, he moron ..." Kay K laughed at us with all possible irony.  
“Please, that's enough now! I know that Daisy has a myriad of flaws but she also knows how to behave well when she wants ... only this time your cousin has exaggerated, Donald ... just because he said ... "  
"What he said? Who hasn't won tickets for an invitation yet? "  
"No! That you did well to leave her ... because now you are better, that you are serene and that ... you treat him better ... ”Phoenix concluded almost with respect.  
Donald and Kay, close to him, did not believe their ears ... therefore Gas had defended his cousin (and indirectly Kay K) because his choice was the right one ... and obviously this one did not go down with Daisy Duck! eeehhhh ... where was the catch?  
After all, Phoenix had no reason to talk bullshit.  
"Wait, let me understand ... would he, my cousin, give me defense of my choices?" Donald still had to realize that crazy idea.  
"That's right, Donald ... she said she was depressed because everything was conspiring against her ... Gladstone, you two, the fact that she can't get over this ... a little bit of everything ... I have I tried to console her as best I could ... but it wasn't easy ... "  
Kay K spoke up: “But you look! So he can't be such an idiot ... your sliced cousin I mean, DD ... I don't even consider her ... she's always a bitch ... "  
Phoenix did not reply, but we were always disappointed if Daisy was targeted by criticism (which he deserved anyway).  
"Then I can always give him the invitation ... I don't know how much he deserves it ... but I would like him to see with his eyes what we can do with my Kay ..." DD commented.  
Kay K approved of those words. "How I love you when you play tough but with style!" she said before holding out her arms. Phoenix Wright felt a slight envy.  
"Of course you will receive the participation too, Phoenix ..." Donald Duck said "... but your friend won't receive it!" Kay K.  
"Do not mention it! If he has to behave as he did with me, he better not be there then! " On this matter the two agreed as always.  
"As you wish, then I'll report ... see you soon and congratulations again ..." Phoenix said in an almost disconsolate tone before removing the disturbance.  
The DK Couple was left alone for a moment.  
"DD, I didn't know your ex would have dared up to this point ..."  
"No problem, Kay, you know her ... she's just a capricious little girl ... rather ... do we tell Nik and Lyla too?"  
Kay was pleasantly surprised. "Yeah, it would be nice ... but if they stay in the future how do you plan to do, love?".  
"Don't worry, my dear, a system is always found ..." Donald Duck said satisfied, before changing the subject. “Instead, for that speech that was being addressed in these days ... are you always convinced? Otherwise I block everything and ... "  
Kay took his hand. "You know, at first I was doubtful ... but I saw how you wanted to insist and ... that in the end we would discuss it ... but I would still be in favor, only ... I will have to get used to this thing and It's not that easy ... "  
"I know ... I'll have to get used to it too ... but if you lean on it will be much easier ..." Donald answered shaking his hand.  
"Just because you ask me, DD ... I'm sure your grandchildren will like it so much" she said hugging him.  
Donny returned the hug. "It will be beautiful, you'll see ... I want it to be an unforgettable day," he said before kissing her.

"Can I come in? I should talk to you and your husband ... ".  
Paperetta let Mickey Mouse into his and Cobras's house, who was waiting for him for a rather urgent topic.  
"Hi, Mouse, have a seat ... I know you have to talk to me about something important ..." The Dragon called Mickey Mouse with a nickname that he did not like very much, but that over time he got used to it ... after all it highlighted his nature and not at all in a derogatory sense ... just a friendly joke as he did with everyone else ...  
"Do you want us to offer you something?" Paperetta always proved to be an excellent hostess ... she too knew, like her companion, that Mickey Mouse had a secret that he had been carrying around for a long time.  
"Thanks Duck, maybe I would like a glass of water ..." Mickey said.  
"Let's do this, I bring a jug of water and lemon ... it will be a long discussion, I presume ...". While she was preparing to prepare some snacks too, Mickey realized that going to them was perhaps the best thing ... what he had discovered about Minnie was tormenting him and rather than telling what was always his best friend (Pippo) he preferred talk about it to two of his friends whom he considered absolutely trustworthy (even if at first it wasn't like that) ... and maybe find a solution.  
Cobras began: "Tell me, Mickey ... and for that story you mentioned to me not so long ago ... exactly what troubles you?".  
And Mickey told the whole story of Samantha ... how they got married (!) In secret, that for a while being together was also pleasant ... but that she and her father couldn't tolerate the fact that, being her a little witch and he an old retired wizard, preferred to live isolated to avoid contact with other people, who certainly are never admitted to anyone other than them.  
Paperetta also listened in silence. "Obviously racism dies hard, unless mankind disappears ..." Cobras was thinking, who, however, after a look with his wife, asked his mouse friend:  
“And in the end Minnie preferred to go out with someone else, right? Did you find out who he is? ".  
“Sure, and the thing that baffled me the most is that… he's practically my double! Except maybe a kind of cross-shaped earring on the left side and a kind of white circle around the right ear, the rest is identical to myself ... but the fact is that I'm talking about it, as well as to Paperetta, because Donald is getting married to Kay K in a short time ... and it brought this story to mind ... "  
"I understand ... and Minnie does not know then? Hasn't anyone told him about it? Cobras asked.  
"I don't think so, even though ... well, knowing Pippo, maybe he may have missed something, but at this point it doesn't matter ..." Mickey Mouse now looked unusually disconsolate.  
Then Paperetta asked a question: “But you never went to her again? At least to find out how he is? Does he still stay where he lives? If he found another? At least to make sure and put your heart in peace ... ".  
"Unfortunately no, Paperetta ... yet I'm sure there is still somewhere ... but I preferred it like this, at least not to suffer ...".  
Cobras smiled slightly, and Paperetta sensed that she knew what to do ... because she, once again, would participate as an active accomplice of her partner.  
"I just wish this story didn't come up at our friend's wedding ... that's why I came here ... you always have a solution ..." Many times Mickey Mouse appeared to be a bit too presumptuous, but over time, after having met the Dragon, he understood that for more serious questions, asking him for help was certainly not dishonorable.  
"Mouse, my dear friend, for that you don't have to be apprehensive ... I think I know how to move, and my wife has figured out what to do too, right dear?"  
Paperetta smiled: "In fact ... after all we have some time ...".  
It was several days after that outburst that Donald decided to go to his cousin, at least to clarify a couple of things. When he knocked he let him in without problems.  
"Hi, Gas ... how are you doing today?" Donald Duck asked simply.  
“How do you want me to go? Do you want to know how much I amassed between lotteries, prize trips, invitations to gala dinners ... or did you come to reiterate your happiness? "  
"I understand, it's not air ... who knows why I'm always wrong to trust you ..." he replied a little annoyed. "Maybe it's better that I go over, indeed ... that I DO NOT go over again ..." he said as he was turning to leave, but was stopped.  
"Wait, cousin ... uh, Donald Duck ... listen, I'm sorry, but I've been thinking for days ... I mean, about the fact that you're getting married and ... about the fact that Daisy doesn't want to accept it ... I didn't think we would go that far ... ”Gastone looked disheartened.  
Donald Duck, despite everything he had been through through his fault - but then returned with interest during the holiday in the Bahamas - always had a certain pity for his cousin, net that he was the coconut of the Blindfolded Goddess, and even then he tried understand the cause, much deeper.  
“But do you mean that he threw a shoe at you? Or is there something else underneath? "  
Gladstone raised his head. “Since you weren't together anymore and - allow me - that Phoenix doesn't seem like much to me, I just wanted to invite her to dinner, but then she talks to me about you and Kay K being together and she still can't get over it ... so I tell her that you did well to separate and what does she do? She begins to tell me that I am insensitive, selfish ... and a series of other nicknames ... she was really angry ... "  
"Pffff ... sorry, Gas, but I can't, once in a while I'm not his victim ..." Donny answered visibly amused.  
"Eh, yeah ... in that case luck wasn't on my side ... but I don't know how, that time I felt like defending you ..."  
"I want to hear this ... why?" he asked.  
“Because ... because you deserve MUCH MORE than someone like her! Generally she accepts what I offer her without batting an eye, instead ... she comes to blame me that I would be the selfish one! Ok, yes, I always think of my own advantage, of the fact that I always want to spite you, a wrong ... then I discover that she doesn't give a damn about me either ... hypocritical and false about a duck ... " he said bitterly as he rubbed his eye.  
Yet Donald did not trust him, knowing his cousin well.  
"And where exactly would you have defended me?"  
“About the fact that you prefer a less stressful life than the one you had by being with her ... the point is this ... Daisy is an obsessive subject, but apparently not only with you. And we specify ... many other times I have defended you, from her as from the uncle, even if it did not seem ... but if I tease you it is only out of envy ... even if you have no luck, at least you never give up , you always know how to get up ... if I had separated from a girl I would not have overcome this pain ... you on the contrary, when you left - apart, I suppose, the period of psychological difficulty - you recovered thanks to your new girlfriend, who cannot be compared to Daisy Duck ... do you remember the Bahamas? "  
"Of course I remember it ... I had a crazy anxiety for Kay that time with the jet skis, luckily everything worked out in the best way ... and if it wasn't for her Daisy Duck ..."  
"Maybe that's what bothers her most, that someone is better than her ... especially you and your girlfriend ...".  
Donald was amazed: then Gastone really cared about him! The fact that he was taking his side and not his ex's made him feel good, oddly ...  
"And ... why are you just telling me this now?"  
"Do you want to know it? Because you are my cousin, despite everything ... and your luck has always been your never give up ... if I had no luck I would be nothing! Unfortunately I never managed to learn any of this from you ... "  
The betrothed continued to hardly believe such words. "So ... the fact that you were dating Daisy was just to protect me ... I don't know how hypocritical this is ...".  
"Well, if you put it like this ... it could also be ... but with that crazy one I'd rather not go out with it anymore ... I'm serious, also because ... every now and then I think of another ..."  
"Oh yes? And who would that be, do I know her? " Donny asked.  
"I don't think so, but I talked about it to you and Paperoga ... only now it's been a while and maybe he doesn't even remember me ... but it's better this way ..." he concluded a little depressed.  
With the air of one who knew little or nothing, Donald continued: "Gas ... I would never have said that, but ... I have to thank you ... today I discovered a side of you that I would never have known .. . "  
"It may be ... the nice thing is that it all started from a duck that did nothing but divide us for a very long time ..." Gastone said.  
"In fact it is so ... so, here the hand?" Donny asked, holding out his white palm.  
"Ah, stop ... let me hug you, loser!" Gas said with renewed enthusiasm, who gave his cousin an energetic squeeze. “And I'm glad you're getting married! At least this way you put your head seriously ... this Kay K makes you turn around not badly ... "  
Donald was now somewhat embarrassed. "Yeah ... but I'm glad, after all ..."  
"But if you want some advice, said seriously ... it's better for you if you don't make her angry ... or risk your life ..."  
Here Donald said nothing ... after all he had already run this danger, but it was better not to say it ...  
They said goodbye before he left.  
"So, cousin ... I'm waiting for your invitation when you're ready, okay?"  
"Of course, cousin ... and thanks again for the good wishes" concluded Donald shaking his hand with great force.

In all those long months, the preparations for the wedding were proceeding smoothly or with the right speed. From the choice of clothes (for the occasion, Kay K was brought by Paperetta to her company that managed important designer clothes, so as to be able to choose, with the help of Lola Bunny, the suitable wedding dress) to that of the place of reception (thanks to Cobras and Bugs Bunny Donald Duck found one in the hills, a few kilometers from the church where the ceremony was to be held), not to mention the flood of invitations that the betrothed should have sent ...  
During the inspection and the interview with the manager of the place, Donald had a sigh.  
“What is wrong with you, Donny? Something wrong? Anxiety crisis by chance? " Cobras asked.  
“You're starting to feel the tension, right? Tranky, it's normal, think of Cobras and me when we had to take the plunge ... luckily you put us in a good mood, now it's our turn ... ”Bugsy patted his friend on the shoulder.  
Who replied: "You know, guys ... I find it almost impossible to believe all this ... in other circumstances I would have been terribly scared at the thought of getting married ... now I can't think for a moment of something beautiful if Kay isn't there too ... "  
"You love her so much, and it shows ... you are a fantastic couple ..." replied the Dragon.  
“But she loves you too! Do you think that Lola told me that Kay K told her that it represents what the girls dream of ... that he is not exactly a prince charming ... but a warrior with a pure character ... think what a statement! " Bugsy said.  
Donald blushed and got a little excited. “But of course I'm going to change several things and I owe it mainly to Kay ... I mean, maybe be less lazy, less indolent and a little more present, more active ... more brilliant, even with grandchildren ... "  
Cobras and Bugsy watched him amused. "It's not that it lasts a week at most and then it starts again?" Cobras asked, and Bugsy added: “... why does your wife throw it at you! And don't forget that he can use weapons .. "  
Donald laughed but not too much. “Ok, okay, you're right! But I guarantee you it won't happen ... it's a concept of motivations, the ones Arianne gives me I couldn't have with anyone else ... especially from my ex! concluded.  
His friends and family exchanged high fives, all together.  
Those were also days of profound reflection for Uncle Scrooge and for Here, Quo and Qua: for the billionaire from Duckburg, his nephew's choice to marry a secret spy with a past as a mercenary still did not go down well ... yet in his life she had never seen him so determined as now ... in fact the discussion with grandmother  
Duck had let him understand that Donald would do everything he could to make Kay K happy and calm ... this girl really made him dizzy and paradoxically straightened him out! And on the advice of her grandmother, Kay K would not have been able to find any other person other than Donald Duck (indeed, DD as she loved to call him) who would allow her to live with great lightness and serenity ... and who would not judge her for her past , but rather that he shared it ... in fact over time the lo tion had understood that Donald was much more present and often decidedly of a different character compared to the period spent with Daisy Duck ... the nice thing was that somehow he had guessed it for some time already, but talking to him about it seemed a bit indiscreet (as if dealing with other people's business was not normal ... hypocritical ...) ... but now they both had to prove that they really were able to take their responsibility. Instead the nephews still did not believe that the uncle was getting married ... if at first they saw Kay K logically as a dangerous stranger, over time they realized that being with him made the uncle another person ... sweeter, more amiable, less angry and decidedly less apathetic ... Kay herself had explained that she did not intend to replace Aunt Paperina or other relatives, but only to accept her ... instead the three little ducks had not only welcomed her into the family, but they even loved her almost like a mother more than an aunt! Even Kay K did not believe that she would love her boyfriend's three grandchildren right away ... after all her character also had connotations of sweetness and positivity ... and this only thanks to DD, as it gave her all the calm necessary to overcome the most difficult moments ... the nice thing was that they had accepted her past as a mercenary too, partly because it was cool, partly because ... they hoped to learn more over time ... who knows if she would explained to them the tricks of the trade ... (?).


	4. Chapter 4

And the big day came !!!  
It was the spring equinox and the weather could not be better than that! The church had been set up in a garden completely arranged with benches as white as marble and wreaths and necklaces of flowers that adorned the exterior and interior of the building, together with the inevitable orange blossom flowers ... there was a carpet red that ran all along the corridor and emerged on a large churchyard covered with colored flowers. The guests were not counted ... waiting for them was Father George, a very meek old parish priest, anxious to dispense the holy sacrament to two young people who wanted to unite for life, he who saw a marriage crisis especially among the most wedding age ... but you know, every rule has its exceptions ... The photographers were the first to show up (Paperetta had contacted them), while Cobras had thought of managing all the catering service for the reception; Bugs and Lola, on the other hand, had managed the distribution of seats according to the invitations and origin.  
The first to arrive were the Golden Couple (Cobras and Papereta), the Bunny Couple (Bugs and Lola Bunny), as well as Huey, Dewey and Louie(the official pageboys), uncle Scrooge all dressed in double-breasted accompanied by ... Magica! A real vamp for how she was dressed (black dress with bare shoulders with a slight slit on the right) and a lot of rimmel ... everyone looked at her almost ecstatic!  
'' It will have used his magic in your opinion, Cobras? ''  
'' Certainly no exaggerated makeup, Dizzy... ''

Following in order Fethry, Gladstone, grandmother Duck, Gyro Gearloose, even Bum Bum Ghigno ... then came Phoenix Wright (without that crazy Daisy Duck) ... and here is the groom!  
Donald had bought the formal dress that made him really worth it ... sure, it wasn't cheap, but he didn't care.  
Dark suit, black pants, dark bow tie, tait-like jacket and gelled hair and of course the showpiece. And ready to be accompanied to the altar.  
"So, man ... how are you? Seriously, Donny, how are you feeling? " Cobras asked discreetly.  
“You won't think about holding back, are you? Otherwise you will have to reimburse us a lot of things, friend ... it's not exactly nice ... come on, joking aside, you're a little restless, aren't you? "  
Bugsy preferred to play down the anxiety.  
Donald was in fact very tense. "Guys, I know you do it to keep me up ... but now is not the time ... I can't imagine how bad Kay is ..."  
"Maybe he is taking it with more philosophy ..." Cobras ironized so.  
In the meantime, all the friends of Mouseton arrived: Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Clarabella, Horace, Minnotchka, Inspector Basettoni, Inspector Manetta, even Pete Woodleg, Trudy, Eta Beta ... and behind them the entire Beagle Band (together with John Rockerduck) with their usual furtive entry! Uncle Scrooge watched them with suspicious eyes.  
Minni And even with the new companion ... who was not Mickey Mouse! Only one definitely identical to him, but who?  
Then, all of a sudden, a truly dream couple arrived in a splendid car! Him with a splendid light blue suit, red tie, side hair streaked with blue / light blue, a leather bracelet on the wrist with an oriental symbol; his partner was the most beautiful that could be seen ... pink silk dress with bare shoulders, gold-plated bracelets, make-up on the face in the right measure, blond hair in a bun with some hanging tufts and a dazzling smile. They both had two little ducklings with them.  
Donald and Cobras, Dizzy, Bugsy and Lola instantly recognized Dread-Nik and Lyla Lay! They all smiled as they went to meet them.  
“Nik! Lyla! How nice that you are here! " Donald had a moment of comfort ... seeing his friends from the future filled his heart. “You did it! Thanks for being here! ... but who are these two little babies? "  
Lyla and Nik looked at each other with sweet eyes before replying: "Here ... they are our children ... her name is Raven and he is Tyler ..." The little ones were two years old she and one more him; Raven had ash blonde hair in a red-like dress and a faint smirk hiding behind Lyla's shoulder, while Tyler, in a little gray and black dress, was a little livelier, but at that moment it was attached to her leg. Nik, strangely intimidated by all those people.  
“I… I can't believe it! Have you become parents? It's ... it's ... it's incredible! " like everyone else, Donald was surprised that NL Couple had had two children, but maybe not too much.  
"Well, actually we ..." Lyla began.  
"Wait, love, I'll tell you ..." Nik stopped her gently. "When you told us that you and Kay were getting married, we wasted no time and we immediately arrived with the Quantic time jumping together with these beautiful urchins!" he said rubbing Tyler's hair. "And to tell you and your bride that ... we're getting married too, in a week!" Nik beamed.  
Lyla smiled almost moved, bringing her beak close to that of the daughter in her arms. Donald smiled enormously as he approached them.  
"Come on, baby ... say hello to Uncle Donald, you and your brother ..." Lyla asked softly.  
Raven gently lifted her white hand, while Tyler reached out to retract it soon after, before plunging back onto his father's leg, who took him in his arms.  
"We actually adopted both of them ... fate wanted my Lyla couldn't have children, being she a droid ... but in the end we decided to have them anyway ..." Nik said "... and I'll tell you one thing: it was thanks to Lyla for all this, otherwise it would never have crossed my mind ... I want you to know, I always LOVE my wife, more than before, more than anything ... even more so now! " he concluded with a hint of emotion. Lyla shed two tears as she held Raven.  
In the end, Donald Duck's colleagues (for them Double Duck) and Kay K arrive, that were Head H, Jay J and Doctor Gizmo, a little uncomfortable with clothes other than those used in the Agency and in the laboratory ... but after all, they were their best secret agents ...  
At this point, only the bride was missing ...  
"Well, I knew ... you talk about anxieties and fears and it happens just like that." Donald was betraying a bit 'of nervousness, but on the other hand, there was to understand.  
"You know how it works ... brides always let themselves wait ... knowing Kay K then ..." Lola reassured him, basically when she got married to Bugs she let him wait for the right one.  
It was Paperetta who dampened the spirits: "You have to rest assured, guys ... you too, Donald ... I just spoke to her a little while ago, she is really happy to marry you, but she too has a bit of anxiety, you have time needed ... after all it's almost like a mission, isn't it? "she said smiling, followed by all the others. Donald calmed down a little.  
About twenty minutes passed and there was not even a shadow of Kay K. Now there was a bit of concern ... everyone was in the direction of the entrance, hoping that, around the corner, she would come in all dressed in white.

Only a few dozen meters away, behind a white curtain, Daisy was walking stealthily hoping not to be seen ... she had put on sunglasses so as not to be identified, but, knowing her, she could not resist the ceremonies ... yet she he had not received the invitation, and perhaps he had deserved it, also because the last time he saw Donald Duck he had treated him badly ... and he certainly had no intention of staying there ... but at least he wanted to see the bride (or rather, her dress) only once.  
He pulled back the curtain and saw Kay K from behind, sitting motionless in front of a mirror ... she looked like a marble statue. Her dress with a train was made entirely of silk whiter than milk, with the veil running down her black hair, dressed in silver parure. Obviously it was Duck who took care of it in person, she wanted her wedding to be the best she had ever had.  
“DD, is that you? You know the bride and groom cannot be seen before ... "  
"Er ... it's me, Arianne ..." Daisy answered immediately.  
Arianne Konnery turned. “Ah, it's you… what are you doing here? We didn't send you the invitation, just for yours, let's call it ... peculiarity to ruin everything ... "  
But Daisy took the caustic joke by replying: "I just wanted to see you ... and then leave ... I know I haven't been invited, and that's right ... the fact is that I can't resist an elegant dress. like what you wear ... but are you okay? You look almost in pain ... ”he said with a worried air.  
Kay K lowered her face. "And knowing you you should be happy ... you know, this marriage is what I dreamed of all my life ... now I'm afraid ... I'm afraid of falling back into the same mistakes of my past ... Donald wouldn't stand it, and maybe neither do I ... ”he said putting his hands on his face.  
Daisy, incredibly, did not take it well, on the contrary ... even scolded her!  
“What are you saying you want to quit? Just now? But are you there or are you doing? ".  
Kay K raised her head. "What do you mean by this?".  
“You… you did everything to be together, to get married… and now you say you are afraid? You? "  
"Call it what you want, I'm not sure I ..."  
“And instead YOU WILL MARRY! You heard me? Now!!!" Daisy seemed convinced of his words ... vice versa Kay was blown away.  
"Listen to me carefully ... I don't know why she came here and why I have to tell you what I am about to tell you ... but if you leave without a valid reason, without a justification other than what you just told me ... well ', you're just a coward! And you wouldn't be so different from me ... ". She said it more to herself than to Kay K. Who saw her with different eyes than she was used to ... and where did all this maturity come from?  
"Tell me something ... is it you who talk like that or are you just drunk?" Kay asked.  
"Kay K, all my life I've always wanted people to see me in a long wedding dress like the one you wear, to walk down a corridor paved with roses and everyone to bow at my feet ... but then I realized that it would all end there and it would be as before ... and I would have ... made Donald unhappy ... for my selfishness and my appearance ... ”he said in a depressed tone. "But you are different from me ... you have made him what I would not even remotely imagine ... and if you really take a different path from the one that awaits you, you will not only break his heart forever, but you will break it. you too ... and you wouldn't get to this point ... ”she concluded almost in tears. It was perhaps a speech he had been preparing for some time.  
Kay had no words ... what could be her rival was telling her to marry her ex with no doubts ... she would never believe it if she told someone ... "Well ... you are giving the green light, isn't it? ”.  
"No ... you never had a green light ... it was already written that it should go like this" concluded Daisy dejected lowering her head. Instead, with that noble and altruistic gesture he had done the only right thing for Donald, which was to let him go his own way, together with Kay K.  
Who instinctively got up and gave her a sincere hug. Daisy was surprised.  
"Thanks! Thank you, Daisy ... I never thought I'd say that to you ... ”Kay was more serene now.  
"I know you will make him happy, Kay K ... how I imagine he will make you ..."  
Wiping a light tear, Arianne replied: "She's been doing it for a long time ... now it's my turn ...".  
“Okay then…Best Wishes! And ... I better go away ... ".  
"And where do you have to go?" Kay K asked  
"I don't know, but I certainly wouldn't like it here ... no one can even see me right now ..." Daisy said disconsolately.  
"You can always do this ... I still have a bridesmaid dress in the closet, it should be your size, put it on and introduce yourself to everyone else ... and if anyone objects, say I sent you ..." he said with a smile.  
"But if you just said I don't have an invitation ..."  
"Technically what DD and I sent to Phoenix is worth two ... so you're covered, my darling thrush ...". This time Daisy smiled heartily.  
Suddenly Jay J. appeared. "Excuse me for the inconvenience ... is everything okay?".  
"Don't worry, Jay, I just talked a little with Daisy Duck ..."  
"Kay, I've been waiting for a long time now, and DD is slightly anxious ... I think it's time ..." he said seriously.  
"Okay, Kay ... I'm changing and I'm going to take a seat ..." Daisy came out of the tent.  
Jay J asked his agent again. "Arianne, are you okay?"  
Taking a deep breath, Kay K said, "Now yes, Jay ... I'm ready!"


	5. Chapter 5

The nervousness was winding through the guests, the bride was late ... but now a good half hour had passed!  
"Come on, how long does it take, Ari ... don't play tricks on me right now ..." Donald was dangerously agitated, but Cobras and Dizzytried to calm him down, as did Mickey and Goofy. Nik and Lyla did the same.  
"Oh, oh ... I wouldn't want to be a spoilsport, but look who's up front ..." Lola Bunny attracted the attention of the others by pointing to the second row. Next to Phoenix Wright sat Daisy Duck! And dressed up for big occasions like the one in progress!  
Now everyone was mounting anger. "It is not possible! But then he does it on purpose! Okay, this is the last straw! Stay where you are, I'll take care of it! " Now Cobras wanted to take the bull by the horns ... in this case the victim was Daisy ... nothing but a scene, now he would change the method ... no physical violence, only psychological.  
"Wait, I'll come and help you ... this time it's over the limit!" even Paperetta had the typical predatory look and would not let him get away with it.  
"Please tell me it's just a nightmare ... that she's not right there ... I told her my bad luck wouldn't take a break on this day ..." Donny was resigning himself to his fate again, when Pippo pointed to the entrance: “Yuk! Watch! Isn't the bride in white? ”.  
Everyone immediately turned towards the entrance and saw Jay J in a suit and tie with Kay K on his arm in his white suit ... he was of a unique beauty (with the train brought from Huey, Deweyand Louie) and in fact Donald Duck took a very long breath, while his legs were trembling with emotion.  
Cobras with a small gesture gave the order to the organist to start with the music.  
TA-TA-TATATA-TA-TA-TATATA-TATATA-TA-TATATA ...  
TA-TA-TATATA-TA-TA-TATATA-TATATA-TA-TATATA ...  
Arianne Konnery walked slowly to Donald Duck's right, before Jay J left her and headed over to colleagues Head H and Gizmo.  
They looked at each other for a few seconds, then Donny lifted her veil to observe his bride.  
"I love you, Arianne, you are beautiful .." he whispered excitedly.  
"I love you more, my beautiful and sweet DD ..." Arianne answered back.  
They both sat down and the ceremony could finally begin.  
Father George officiated at the wedding, while Grandma Duck began to dry her first tears on the benches, while whispering to Uncle Scrooge and Amelia. "Have you seen? Donald is getting married! Our nephew ... our nephew ... "but at the same time a tear fell on his face, promptly collected by Magica, who after all, despite being a witch, adored these ceremonies, like a good southern Italian.  
Even Daisy Duck, with her hand tightened by Phoenix, smiled faintly ... "I lost him long ago, and it's my fault!" he thought to himself, but with the knowledge that he would be happier now.  
Kay K instead turned quickly in the direction of her agency bosses with a moved look, as if to say "thank you for everything". Jay, Heady and Gizmo smiled.

"Very well, dear brothers and sisters ... we are gathered here to unite this man and this woman in the sacred bond of marriage ... if any of the faithful present here wanted to say something to prevent this union from not being celebrated, speak now or shut up forever! " said the priest. A minute passed and no one spoke. Cobras observed all present with great attention, but something still did not add up ...  
"Very well! It is with my highest honor that ... "  
“WAIT !!!! PLEASE WAIT FOR US !!! "  
They all turned towards the entrance as three young women, two ducks, a brunette and a blonde, as well as a blonde-haired girl were rushing in.  
Between Bugsy and Goofy, Mickey Mouse gasped. “But what ... I don't believe it ... SAMANTHA! But what are you doing here? ".  
Fethry and Gladstone also turned, recognizing the young ones ... and their eyes widened. “But that's ... BIJOUX! What are you doing here ?! I don't… ”the words stayed in his mouth, but even Gas found it hard to recognize the other figure. "No!! I can't ... ERIKA! Is it really you? " even the lucky cousin couldn't get a word out.  
Kay looked at DD still without understanding anything, but he smiled at her and immediately exchanged the gesture with his adoptive brother Cobras ... the surprise effect was a success! Even Dizzy smiled, since she had been an active accomplice of her companion.  
"Sorry, we couldn't find the way ..."  
"But now we are here, if we have not interrupted anything ... now we take our seats ...". All three dressed in elegant suits, they joined their partners.  
“Hi Fethry... it's been a long time, right? How are you?" Bijoux instinctively gave him a quick hug, while Fethry still didn't focus well on what was happening, and so did Gladstone, once he found himself near Erika. "I've been missing for a while, Glas?" said the dark-blonde-haired duck in an emerald green dress sitting next to him. Finally Samantha took a seat next to Mickey Mouse, who was smiling almost surprised by this. From the benches Minnie looked at him badly, but then turned around without saying anything ... after all he had another companion nearby.  
"Forgive me for being late, Mickey, but I couldn't find the church ..." Samantha apologized.  
"Samantha, I ... I ..." Mickey began, but he was touched on the shoulder by the Dragon who imposed silence and with a gesture of his finger pointed to him "... see you after the explanations".  
Father George continued.  
"Very well, then ...

Dear Donald Duck and Arianne, known as Kay K, you have come together to the Father's house, so that your decision to join in marriage receives its seal and consecration before the minister of the Church and before the whole community.  
Having consecrated yourselves through Baptism, now our Lord Jesus Christ blesses you and strengthens you with the nuptial sacrament, so that you love one another with faithful and inexhaustible love and responsibly assume the duties of marriage.  
Therefore I ask you to express your intentions before the Church ”.  
All, a few excluded, began to dry their first tears, starting with the grandchildren. "Look, brothers ... the uncle is really happy, he had never been like this before ..." said Huey . Following Louie: "Kay is too ... and she is the only one who deserves our uncle ..."  
Dizzy put her head on Cobras's shoulder, who kissed her blond and fragrant hair; same thing for Lola who put her ears on Bugsy's neck as she watched the newlyweds who now seemed more relaxed.  
Instead Nik and Lyla were watching with great sweetness, with their children in their arms, what they were supposed to recite the following week ... but in the future! And the surprise was yet to come ...  
With a light whisper, Fethry, who could hardly contain his happiness, asked the counter partner: “Bijoux! But when did you get here in Duckburg? If I had known ... ". She replied calmly. "It was your relatives Cobras and Donald who asked, indeed to beg my father to come here for this event ... and also to meet you ... then we have to talk about something important ...". Fethry had a toothy smile, perhaps for the first time in his life.  
Gladstone also did not believe in Erika's presence, whom he had previously let go without a reason ... just because he had to choose between her and her luck ... what an idiot! But fate was giving him a second chance ...  
“Erika, how did you know where to find us for this wedding? I do not..."  
She put a finger on his beak. "See you after the clarification ... now let's enjoy the wedding ... if that is your cousin's wife ... well, she chose really well!".  
"Who? Donald or Kay K? " "Let's both say ..." Erika smiled at him.

“Stand up now, please, to make your promises.  
Do you, Donald Duck, take the present Arianne Konnery, also known as Kay K, as your legitimate wife, committing yourself to love her, honor her and respect her in health and in sickness, in wealth and in poverty for every day of your life, until death do not you part? "  
Donald took a deep breath again: "Yes, I do!" he said, looking moved by Kay.  
"And you, Arianne Konnery, also known as Kay K, take the present here Donald Duck, as your legitimate spouse, committing yourself to love, honor and respect him in health and in sickness, in wealth and in poverty for all the days of your life , until death do you part? "  
Kay smiled sweetly and answered as she had wanted for a long time: "Yes, I do!"  
There were gestures of satisfaction for everyone ... who cried, who waved their fists, who watched the sky (Paperetta secretly kissed a crucifix) ... Cobras closed his eyes murmuring: "Thank you, my Lord!" ... instead Magica tried to hold her grandmother and her tightly, which had become a torrent of tears (yes, even the old uncle had a heart under that hard skin) ... Samantha hugged Mickey closely too, who leaned against her, savoring a warmth never felt before after so long; despite everything, even Daisy Duck had a moment of emotion, with her hand tightened to Phoenix ... in fact it would have been easier then to talk about it, but now she saw her ex and his bride smiling very happy ... it was therefore right to let him go, even if ... she would have preferred to be there, but who knows ... maybe in the future ...  
Fethry and Bijoux, Gladstone and Erika were also moved and embraced, intent on enjoying the show.  
And it was time for the exchange of the rings. The couple looked into each other's eyes.  
"I, Donald Duck, welcome you, Arianne Konnery - Kay K - as my bride, and with the grace of Christ I promise to always be faithful, in joy and pain, in health and in sickness, and to love and honor you all days of my life ".  
"I, Arianne Konnery - Kay K - welcome you, Donald Duck as my groom, and with the grace of Christ I promise to always be faithful, in joy and pain, in health and in sickness, and to love and honor you every day of my life".  
Father George ended with the following words.  
“May the almighty and merciful Lord confirm the consent you have manifested before the Church and fill you with His blessing. Man does not dare to separate what God unites ... consequently, by the power conferred on me by God and Christ His Son, I declare you ...

HUSBAND AND WIFE!

"You can exchange the kiss of mutual belonging!"

It was a triumph, an endless apotheosis for the two newlyweds, who, amidst rivers of tears, exchanged yet another, very long kiss full of emotion, joy, happiness, sweetness, tenderness ... in one word .. .LOVE!  
From then on there was only applause, shouts of happiness and jubilation and unparalleled gestures of exultation! “You are unique, brother! You are my God! " Cobras in tears was the first to hug him tightly but not too much (his dragon strength could crush him) together with the equally moved Bugsy and Mickey (Goofy and Minnotchka were caught in the crowd of others), as well as Samantha ... instead first to give his hug to Kay K was Paperetta with Lola Bunny, both very excited. “I love you, Arianne! A world of good!" Dizzy said holding her tight. "You are our sister, Ari!" Lola followed closely. Arianne didn't know what to say, too many emotions and too much happiness in her heart. "You ... you are my sisters!" he just said Kay K ... and soon after they were squeezed by colleagues Jay J, Head H and Dr. Gizmo. “Congratulations, Mrs. Duck! Indeed, for you two the right definition would be ... DK Couple! How about?" Jay J had absorbed emotions that perhaps would last a lifetime.  
Donald Duck and Kay K smilingly replied: "Indeed it is beautiful ... but for now we are the Duck spouses .. indeed Drake ... I discovered that one of my ancestors had this name, and in the absence of regulations on the choice , we opted for this surname ... my wife loved it! " Donald Duck said.  
And Kay K confirmed: "It's the truth ... Arianne Drake ... sounds good ... it makes me proud to bear my husband's warrior title!" It seemed so strange to them both to talk as a newly married couple ... but they would get used to it.  
Then, all of a sudden, the three nephews ran to embrace the two uncles (Kay was by now acquired), delighted with their union ... and so immediately after uncle Scrooge with Amelia and Grandma Duck. “I am proud of you, my beloved nephew! And you too, Kay K! " he said holding them both. They both ducked down a little to dip their beaks on the old duck's neck; his uncle squeezed Donald Duck tighter, but Kay hadn't shirked either. "You are the best, Donald ... remember that you are my nephew!" the billionaire said proudly. "And you, Kay K ... make sure he really gets his head right ... I count on you so much ... and never hurt him, because he has a delicate soul ...". Donald, hearing these words, turned his head in affection.  
"Don't worry, uncle ... my DD is in good hands ... and besides, he is putting me in place ... and I will never thank him enough ..." she said before kissing him hard.  
It was Lyla and Nik's turn with their children. "We are happy for you ... you are the most wonderful couple there is ... by the way, do you tell them, Nik?".  
"Of course, Lyla ... in the future we will get married next week and ... we would like it if you would be our witnesses ...". The Drakes were delighted. "We would only be honored to see you united forever ..." Donny said.  
Kay K, on the other hand, was speechless for the little ducklings. "You have wonderful children ... maybe a little shy, but beautiful ...".  
"Thank you, Kay ... they will learn over time ... and thank you for agreeing to be with us as witnesses ..." Lyla said.  
"It's the minimum for your presence here ... now let's go to the reception, then we'll have a chance to talk ..." Arianne replied.  
It was Cobras and Paperetta who attracted attention.  
"Boys and girls, now the celebrations will continue at the reception for the newlyweds, so see you later with the gossip ..." Paperetta said sarcastically.  
"Let's all go to continue the party, which I hope will last longer ... and I would like to say a special wish ... HONG LIVE THE SPOUSES !!!"  
“LONG LIVE THE SPOUSES !!!!!!!!! HOORAY'!!!!!" they all answered in chorus.  
Donald Duck and Kay K Drake exchanged another, infinite sweet kiss, between tosses of rice and colored candies.


	6. Chapter 6

The reception was held at the elegant and refined hotel with adjoining restaurant "SUNSHINE GREENHILL" (whose name sounded auspicious, it was no coincidence that it was personally chosen by Donald Duck and Kay K) where all the guests arrived ... at the head of the group on an elegant black and white Aston Martin were the Drakes, who, once they got out, hand in hand to begin the wedding dinner.  
However, what Donny feared was that something could go wrong, starting with the fact that Daisy was still part of the group of guests ... but after what his wife Kay K had told him about her and the fact that she had her. convinced to focus on marriage and that it was the only right choice, the new groom changed his mind about his ex ... that she was really changing and if she got a reason? "Well ... as I know it, I see it as difficult ... but that's okay for now ...".  
The arrangement of the tables was given in such a way as to form a flower with the wedding table at the top, right at the top of the hill ... but before the start of the party there was a welcome drink for everyone, and each of them was looking for a topic of discussion that it was not only the marriage of Donald and Arianne Drake.  
Naturally the couple were hit by a series of questions (and then they say that police interrogations are heavy ... but in the end it could also represent a training for any missions of the two), luckily to give them a hand there were Cobras and Paperetta, as well as Bugsy and Lola.  
“Come on, cousin… tell me how did you manage to bring Bijoux here? I think you owe me ... ”Fethry asked, still delighted that he had rejoined the girl who had stolen his heart.  
With Arianne at his side, Donald did not shy away from the question. “You see… it was an idea that came to my head a few weeks after I made my proposal to Arianne… but Cobras took care of the rest, who used his Neural Bridge thanks to the fact that. .. well ... I asked him to read your mind ... it was the only way, Fethry... "the cousin apologized immediately.  
"Anyway, to put it briefly ... I made sure that, thanks to your memories, I could understand where Bijoux was ... and I must say that discussing with the parent was not easy ... but in the end he agreed to let her go here ... she too wanted to see you again ... ”the Dragon added.  
“So you would come from… another planet? Quite right?" Kay K was amazed. "I thought it was only possible in science fiction novels ..."  
"Yes, well ... I still find everything a bit strange ... but I hope to fix it as soon as possible ... after all, everything is new here too ... but at least I was able to see Roghy again!" Bijoux defended himself as he held his duck tight.  
"But look, now you also have a nickname, chappy!" Cobras joked, while Duck added: “You're like your cousin! You needed a person who would make you feel happy ... and now here she is! ”. "But then you'll have to leave again, Bijoux ... but I'll try to spend as many hours as possible with you, at least until the end of the party ..." Fethry became sad.  
"Roghy ... you know I can't stay longer ... I made a promise ..."  
But Cobras immediately picked up his quantum laptop from a table capable of making connections beyond Earth's borders ... even on the planet of Bijoux, where his parent, Emperor Rakkius, was staying. “It takes a while for the signal ... here we go! ... Hey, boss! How are you? Here is your daughter and her partner ... "Cobras began with his usual friend tone, while on the screen appeared what must have been Bijoux's father:" What a strange kind of visor ... "he said in a voice Rakkius croaking “... Bijoux? Is it really you? " "Dad! I'm here! I'm with Roghy and his friends! "  
"My daughter! ... I thought I would never see you again ... you know how much I care about you ..."  
"Only a few hours and then I'll be back ... it won't take long ..."  
Fethry said nothing, knowing of his destiny ... but at least he was aware that he would have the best day of his life with her and only thanks to his cousin Donald (and also to his new wife Kay K).  
"Cobra ... I still don't know how to thank you ... of course if they call you Supreme there is a reason ... even if, I still don't know if I have to ..."  
“Come on, Rakko, we spoke to Donald just a few weeks ago… do you want to take your word back? Of a sovereign then ... ". Useless, the Dragon has always known how to use the right words at the right time." Paperoga, Bijoux ... get closer to the screen ... Rakkius has something very important to tell you ... ".  
He handed the laptop to the two. Donald and Kay K seemed intrigued: "What do you think they are saying, DD?" his wife asked Donald Duck. Who answered with a smile: "I think it concerns the two of them ... after all they are like us two, it takes very little to reunite two soul mates ...". She said this by placing her right hand on the hip of Kay K's wedding dress, who smiled back.  
"Fethry, I'm Rakkius, we already know each other ... a few years ago you helped me and my daughter to regain my throne that seemed lost ... sure, they weren't orthodox methods, but it went well ... instead I want to talk to you about Bijoux ... you know it's very important to me ... "  
"Sure, boss ... it's Rakkius ... just long enough for my cousin's wedding and then he can leave again ..." Donald's cousin said in a reverential tone.  
"Wait a minute ... what I mean is that she represents everything to me ... I still don't know how you remember her, but Bijoux remembers you too ... and ... would like to stay where you and all your friends ... do you know how much it costs me? "he said sadly.  
Fethry had a shaking hand, but Cobra and Donald managed to prevent the laptop from falling out of his hands. "I mean ... she's telling me that I ... that she ..."  
"She is my only daughter ... I only ask you this ... you must treat her like a princess, indeed ... like a queen, Fethry! It's my last request ..."  
Not even Bijoux believed in those words: “But dad ... are you serious? Can I stay on Earth with Roghy? "  
"After all, I had to choose between heart and reason ... it wasn't that difficult ... try to always be close to him ..." Rakkius continued.  
"Dad, I ... I love you, you don't know how much!" Bijoux said in tears touching the pc.  
"I will miss you very much, my daughter ... but I will try to get in touch when I can, okay?" concluded the king. "But you, Fethry, you must never make her miss anything ... she deserves the best and you are for her ..." he added then.  
"I swear to you, majesty ... you will have everything you want ... and saying thank you would not be enough ..."  
"Goodbye, then ... be happy ..." and the link closed.  
They both hugged for a few minutes before telling each other everything they had inside. "Bijoux ... you don't know how much ..." Paperoga began.  
“I was waiting for the day to tell you… I've never been able to forget you… and now I'm here. What are you waiting for to kiss me? ".  
And all moved Fethry threw her a beautiful kiss, which for a single moment darkened the Drakes ... who, looking at each other, felt happiness towards them. Fethry hugged his cousin and his wife tightly.  
"Thank you, Donald! Thank you, thank you again! I will feel indebted to you for life!". He had never felt such happiness.  
"Shut up, cousin ... it was a pleasure ... now try to behave as you should ..."  
"I don't know, maybe it will be difficult ... but with Bijoux it won't happen ... right, baby?"  
And Bijoux softly replied: "Mmmh ... I don't know ... maybe the opposite happens ..." starting to laugh happily.  
When the two officially started their story, Donald and Arianne, still holding hands, took a walk along the tables talking about the episode.  
"So, if I understand correctly ... your cousin's girlfriend is some kind of alien ..." began an increasingly curious Arianne.  
"In other words, yes ... but let me explain from the beginning ...". So he told her how they had arrived on Earth, the introductions, the deceptions, the help given to regain the lost throne ... certain points reminded them of some incidents that happened to them in the recent past. "But if I had talked to you in advance ... you would have thought me crazy ... I'm already a bit dumb, if we add this to you ..." he said with self-irony.  
Kay instead stepped in front of him. "You just said a little, huh ..." she began before kissing him with some passion. "Here people love you because you make them happy ... because you know how to keep promises ... but no one will ever love you as much as I love you ..." she whispered on his lips.  
Her husband encircled her waist. "Others love you too ... but only I am allowed to worship my bride ... actually, my GODDESS..." Donny said before kissing her back.  
"Tonight there will be something waiting for you ..." Arianne whispered in the most sensual tone possible. Donald squeezed her even tighter.  
Then they saw at a lonely table Daisy who was drinking a glass of champagne by herself, she seemed very sad, moreover without the presence of Phoenix.  
They approached her. "Hey, Daisy, are you okay?" Donald Duck asked.  
“Well ... I haven't told you yet ... congratulations! You deserve them after all ... and if you tell me that I have caused you other troubles, this time I do not agree on ... ".  
"Actually ... we wanted to thank you, that is ... I have to thank you ... if we are now husband and wife I owe it to the speech you said to Kay K just before the ceremony ... I have to admit, from you just not me I would never have expected it, given the previous ones ... "  
Daisy Duck moved away for a moment. "Phoenix also told me the same thing ... I don't know, in theory I wanted so much to ruin your wedding, somehow ...".  
"It would have been the last thing you would have done in your life ..." Kay K. replied seriously.  
Donald intervened: "Wait, Kay ... I would like to know why, at least to try to understand ...".  
Daisy swallowed the champagne flut in one gulp. "Let's say ... let's say I wanted to repay Kay K for that mess I made in the Bahamas ... and then ... because maybe ... you really deserve to be quiet ... and live happy ..." he said almost disheartened.  
Mrs. Drake put her hands on the shoulders of DD who was sitting opposite the ex. "If you had come to this marriage only to ruin it, let's say ... what prompted you to tell me those words, what must I say were they convincing?".  
"I ... reflected on so many things ... that between us, Donald Duck, something was actually broken ... and that I am guilty of not having remedied ... sure, maybe you made it easier , but I repeat ... only I have made a real disaster ... "  
"Well, you are right about some things, but even you didn't understand when it was time to pull the brake ... well, shopping, dinners, restaurants, going out to unlikely places, practically every three days, and let's not forget Gas .. . at one point it all seemed almost an obsession for you! " Donny replied.  
"Also on this point I can't blame you ... think, even the uncle and the grandmother have repeated more or less the same things to me ..."  
Donald could not believe it! Uncle Scrooge, who did nothing but damn his soul, had finally chosen to be on his side and Arianne's!  
“And what did you answer? Knowing you as you are ... "  
"At the beginning I protested for a long time ... but then I convinced myself that I was wrong ... even Gastone, as you can see, does nothing but avoid me ... obviously I deserve this, what do you want me to tell you ..." Daisy Duck.  
"The way you treated him that time, it would be the least ... evidently he has learned his lesson, which is strange for him ... luckily there are those who are comforting him ..."  
"Indeed ... who is that duck who is with him?" Daisy asked a little frowning.  
"It's true, I still don't know who he is ..." Kay added.  
"She's an old flame she told me about a while ago ... she told me she missed her so much, so with Cobras we tracked her down and asked her if she was willing to come to this event ... and my wife too. she agreed ... "  
Arianne smiled. "So this was the surprise you were talking about ... you really have a noble heart, my beloved DD ... there are those who understand it and those who do not notice it ..." she said, turning sharply to Daisy, who lowered the head. "What does your new boyfriend, Phoenix, think?" he asked again.  
At one time Donald would have literally lost his temper as a sign of jealousy ... while now, thanks to a maturity acquired thanks to his spouse, he wanted his ex to understand what it meant to treat people better.  
As if there was some kind of telepathy, Phoenix Wright arrived at that very moment. "Hey there, guys ... did I miss something?" he said courteously.  
"You arrive at the right time, Phoenix ... we were talking about you and the fact that you are with Daisy ... give us a judgment ..." Mister Drake asked with some curiosity.  
"So let's see if the versions match ..." Arianne added.  
“Oh well… what can I tell you? She's a good girl, even if sometimes ... as you told me once, Donald, you need patience ... but that's okay with me ... "he said simply, while Daisy smiled at those words, certainly not you deserve.  
"It's just that ... so many times you seem to throw a tantrum, Daisy ... to be satisfied you always have to jump through hoops! Eh ... put yourself in the clothes of others, every now and then ... "he protested in a moment of despair, then regretted it. "I'm sorry ... I just don't want to ruin Donald Duck and Kay K's party ... I also ask your forgiveness for the outburst ...". Phoenix looked mortified, but he didn't want to offend anyone ...  
The Drakes cheered him up. "It's okay, Phoenix ... you haven't done anything wrong ... it's all right ..." Donald Duck said in a conciliatory tone, followed by Kay K. "So many times we need to say things as they are .. .and here too we need patience ... a lot of patience ... ".  
Daisy rose from the table. “Ok, that's enough! Please Phoenix, if we have to talk about us, then let's take two minutes… ”“ I agree, Daisy… maybe it's better to clear up… ”said the lawyer Wright.  
So they headed to a more isolated area of the hotel for a chat that promised to be unfriendly, leaving Donald and Madame. Who began to laugh under their whiskers. “Love, but have you seen them? I have the feeling that Daisy will not contradict this time again ... how strange, eh ... "  
“Mpfff! After all, there was no need to bet ... I told you, DD ... if she wants to be a thrush she will ruin her life and that's it ... happy her ... ”Arianne Drake commented.  
Still hand in hand, sipping an aperitif, they were walking in the direction of Nik and Lyla who were chatting with Cobras and Dizzy, when suddenly they met Jay J. “So, gentlemen Drake? How does it feel to be married? " the old owl asked his agents.  
A little embarrassed, it was Donny who answered. "Maybe from tomorrow we will tell you more ... for now we enjoy the moment ...". Kay K was also of the same opinion. "I don't think there is a more beautiful and wonderful feeling ... but to experience it in person ... it is priceless or words ..." she said hugging her husband.  
Jay J continued: “What about the house instead? Have you already decided? ”.  
Donald replied: "In theory, to avoid any relocation, we thought of staying with Kay K, who has a house just outside the city ... then she wanted to move in with me, and I still don't see the reason ...".  
Kay intervened: "We talked about it a lot, DD ... I know you always want to meet me, love ... but in the end it's better this way ... I've always been alone at home, while now I can't imagine myself without the your company and that of the boys ... but we should do a lot of chores, my dear ... ”and here DD just nods. "You're right, in fact the house needs to change a lot ... maybe get bigger, in case ... we were more ..." he added a little intimidated.  
Kay K understood immediately. "Why not? It will take time but… we'll have plenty of it… unless we're on a mission, Jay… ”he said seriously.  
"There I do what I do best ... the destruction of everything I touch, eh eh eh!" Donny replied, making everyone laugh.  
"While the house from which I will take what's inside we will rent it ... a little extra in case of need," added Mrs. Drake.  
"I can only be proud of that, guys ... by the way, Arianne ... there is a person who would like to see you ... in private though ..." Jay said seriously.  
"Is that someone DD and I know?" Kay K asked.  
"Well ... he asked me to see only you, for now ... instead Double, your uncle is here who would like to talk to you ...".  
Donald knew it was better to leave it to Kay, he would know later.  
"Okay, Kay, see you soon ... I actually wanted to understand what intentions my uncle has after this marriage ...".  
"Thanks Donald, I'll join you later" she replied as they kissed each other.  
So, as Donny reached his uncle nearby - without Amelia's presence - Arianne was taken by Jay J to a nearby area, where a slender figure in a dark suit, a scarf on his head and sunglasses was waiting for them.  
As soon as she saw Kay K she was stuck: how much she had changed since the last time!  
"Now I leave you alone ... if you need me I'm close here, Arianne ..." said Jay J, who in many years had almost played an almost fatherly role towards his young agent.  
The figure moved closer to Kay. "Hi, Arianne ... it's been a long time since the last time ... you still looked like a girl and instead I find you a young woman and even married ... how much have you changed!" he began to say.  
That voice sounded absolutely familiar to Arianne Drake, who in fact was left speechless. "I... it's... it's not possible ... but how did you ... to ... to ... come here ... mom?".  
So was she, Josephine Lagardere, Kay K's mother!  
"Arianne, I ... I have no right to stay here, but ..."  
“It seemed to me that I was clear !!! I explicitly said that none of my family would come to my wedding ... this time Jay hears me ... "  
But Josephine stopped her. "I was the one who contacted him, just to find out how you were, what you were doing ... and to see you again ..." her mother told her almost moved.  
"You know, mum ... you have always had a great talent in acting ... now I understand who I got from ... and from whom I got the attitude of bad faith, luckily I'm canceling it thanks to DD ... "  
“You mean… your husband? Jay J told me that ... "  
"His name is Donald Duck, but I often call him DD, in private as at '' work '' ... and if I got this far, I owe it mainly to him, and to no one else ..." Kay said sternly. “He is all that life itself represents! And it's mine alone! ”.  
Josephine let her vent. “I know, my daughter ... I secretly saw during marriage how much you love each other ... for the first time in your life I see that you are HAPPY! Oh, how I wanted to be present in your life ... and who knows, maybe have a different one from the one you have had so far ... "  
"But look a little ..." he said putting his hands on his face "... now you also have feelings of guilt? What a hypocrite ... when I needed you where were you? At least you! If I think that that coward of mine ... "  
“Don't mention it anymore! If you have suffered because of him, I made the biggest mistake of my life marrying him ... luckily it's all over now ... and I'm freer ... "she was saying it with all possible sincerity, but Kay didn't know what to say ... after all he had left her in a boarding school where she had started her inner crisis and finding a way out in espionage ... that was before meeting the Agency and DD.  
"I also know about your mercenary life and I know that you did it only to escape from yourself and from life ... I think I know you enough because I did that too, looking for an excuse in my work not to think about you .. .although I tried to fix it by trying to get in touch ... "  
Kay K laughed. “Ha ha! Thanks Mom for trying to ruin my best day! Then Donald talks about his bad luck ... "  
Josephine took out of her bag a series of handwritten letters in which she tried, sending them to her, in simple words, to make her daughter feel less alone, believing that she still had no friends ... at least as far as she knew.  
As soon as she saw them, Kay K looked into her eyes: “Why right now, Mom? I never heard of it in college ... "  
"Because your ... in short, he made sure to intercept them from someone so that they would not reach you ... we had already started a legal war about which luckily you did not know anything ... but then the thing ended from when they discovered that Abel - better to call him that - had had some sort of stroke and now, from what Jay told me, he is in a vegetative state in a protected health facility ”.  
"Then she doesn't know the whole truth ... better this way ..." Kay thought, thanking Jay J for not saying that, in the last mission with Double Duck, her father was involved in an accident due to her too .. .in the end he had to give him a just punishment for everything he had had to undergo over the years.  
"Unfortunately, every time I wanted to send you one directed to you, it always came back to me ... and it was not difficult to understand why ... but now that we are here I would like to give them to you ... you can keep them if you want ..."  
Kay K instinctively opened a colored envelope to read her mother's sentences: they seemed dictated by the sincerity and emotion of not being able to see her daughter, only by the will of both parents to leave her as a parcel to the best boarding school. The absence of affections in the long run affects, once the acquired `` sister '' Dizzy told her ... but now she was recovering everything with DD and only thanks to him.  
"And you ... you just wanted me to have them for ..." "... to have comfort in the hardest moments ... I have never abandoned you, Arianne ... and I have always loved you. .. "  
A tear that had fallen on the white dress was now creating a dark halo on the lower part. "Mom, I ... I ..." "Oh, my child ..." Josephine answered softly before hugging her tightly.  
Recently Jay J, Head H and Gizmo were checking out the scene. "When you see that you are mother and daughter, you have the same courage and the same will, even to admit your mistakes ... but in your case, Kay K, the credit goes to your Double Duck husband ... if you have become so different from how you were you owe it to him… ”Jay J said it more to himself than to the others.  
"Am I wrong or are you on Double Duck, Jay?" Heady asked.  
Jay J said nothing but a faint smile.

At the same time Donald was talking to Uncle Scrooge in an absolutely friendly tone.  
"Tell me the truth, uncle ... you didn't expect it, did you?" he asked curiously.  
"Not really, granddaughter ... I have to admit, you surprised me positively ... even if, perhaps, Grandma Duck firmly believed in it ... she hasn't stopped crying with happiness for a single moment since you exchanged the rings, and I have to thank Amelia for calming her down a bit ... when she wants, that witch knows how to do good, ah ... how strange that it is her ... ”he said a little sadly.  
"Because I think she cares about you, somehow ... and I have the feeling that, those times she tries to steal your Number One - even if she's losing interest in you now - she wants to see you ... as well you always want to see her again ... am I right, uncle? ... so as not to feel too alone ... "  
Scrooge did not hide. "I said you learned this job well ... Jay J is very proud of you, you know?"  
"Well, thanks ... but how do you know each other?" Donny asked.  
"Because when he was very young he started in the P.I.A. to gain experience, before setting out on his path ... and founding this secret consulting agency ... who knows what it seemed to me when he told me you had missions ... "  
"Good! He used a half truth, better this way ... if he had told him that the missions were of a dangerous nature, goodbye professional secrecy! " he thought between sarcastic and serious.  
“In addition, I also spoke to your wife alone and I must say that ... he has a real reverence for you! Kay K only made me praise for you, but also some criticisms, which then belongs to the group of the usual ones ... ”said his uncle laughing.  
Donald did not say anything, because Kay's criticisms were always constructive and his way of addressing them was not to take it as usual.  
"And there is no comparison with Daisy Duck .. Arianne is really in another category ... sometimes I wonder how you conquered her, but it doesn't matter ... now more than ever I am convinced that being with her has helped you to mature a lot ... because I know what you would have been if you had stayed with Daisy Duck ... ”his uncle said thoughtfully.  
“And that is, how, uncle? How would I have become? "  
"Eh, nephew ... unhappy for the rest of your life ... and I didn't want to understand that ... it would be late to apologize now ..." he sounded sorry.  
Donald put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, uncle ... at least you managed to ask me sorry ... but I warn you, don't let us weigh the fact that Kay is a mercenary and ..."  
"She also talked to me about this and assured me that she will not return to her former life ... I wanted to believe her, also because it would be like betraying herself, as well as you ... after all I too am not in the past been so spotless and consequently, who am I to judge someone else's actions? "  
Donald smiled at the elderly relative.  
“Rather… what are you going to do now? Will you always work for this ... Agency? "  
"That's my way now, but we actually wanted to make a new one with my wife ... maybe investigative, you know, a simpler thing... I think I'm pretty knowledgeable about it ..." Donny said.  
"Instead I just wanted to tell you two things ... I guess the whole reception cost a lot, right?" asked the uncle.  
"Always thinking about money, eh ... I saved a lot for this, just to show you that I can do it ..."  
"In fact, you needed the right reasons ... you should make a monument to your wife ... and anyway, the first of the two things I have to tell you is ... lunch is at my expense, as is the honeymoon .. . "  
"But uncle, what are you saying?" Donald Duck asked with great surprise.  
“Now let me finish! This check is for the Detective Agency, if you get into trouble ... please, don't disappoint me ... ”concluded the billionaire.  
"Uncle, I ... words fail me ... I don't know what to say ..." he said almost moved.  
"Then don't say anything, Donald ... come here ..." his uncle asked him paternally, held by his nephew so strong that he seemed to suffocate.  
"In the end, you have a heart too, old stingy!" he said jokingly.  
"You see, Donald ... you have always been my favorite nephew, in spite of everything ... but I have always treated you like a son ... in the end you proved to be up to your courage and your fortitude ... even towards your cousins ... "  
As Donny wiped the tears from his eyes he was drawn to the most angelic voice he knew. “DD! Honey, I'm here!" Kay K walked up to him, visibly smiling. “Arianne! My love, here you are! " he answered hugging her.  
"There is a person I would like to introduce you ..." "And who is he?" the husband asked.  
Not far away Josephine Lagardere raised her hand in greeting.  
"I think she wants to introduce her mother ... your mother-in-law, fat ..." Cobras, along with Dizzy and Magica, arrived in time to chat.  
"Basically better now than later ... right, Kay?".  
"That's right, Cobras ... you'll see, my mother is a good woman, DD!"  
“Your mom, did you say? It's not that you talked about it very well ... "  
"It's true, but ... let's just say he just wanted to reconcile with me ... and coincidentally he chose today ..." Kay replied.  
Donald thought for a moment. "You are right, my dear, it is only right that we introduce ourselves after all ..." she said as she went to shake Josephine's hand.  
"Glad to meet you, Josephine ..." Donald Duck began.  
"You must be my daughter's husband, Donald ... the pleasure is mine alone ... and call me Jo ..." he said under the attentive and excited gaze of Arianne Drake.


	7. Chapter 7

Shortly after, Cobras and Paperetta were talking with the brand new (but not too much) couple formed by Mickey and Samantha, with the detective from Mouseton who, like his friend Donald, had yet to realize the fact that he had reunited with his little witch. of the heart ... to stay with her (and bye bye Minnie Mouse!).  
"I don't know how to define you, you and your partner, Cobras ... right on this day, when Donald has chosen to take the big step, I find myself with the person ... that is the most" magical "person I have ever known ... ”Mickey began.  
“... and that you married! Eh! You didn't tell me, rascal! ... Seriously, when you told me about it I checked something ... the marriage document was registered in the archives of the place where you were united ... I only needed to retrieve it , after all, it has total validity for the state of California ... so we avoid any kind of objection ”.  
"But now tell me how you managed to track her down and convince her to come here ..." asked his friend Rat.  
"It wasn't too complicated ... after you talked to me that evening, finding her home was the first step ... so with Paperetta we went to her and her father - who greets you with enormous affection - explaining to Samantha the fact that you had never forgotten her and that you felt alone ... and that you were in crisis with Minnie ... ".  
Mickey Mouse, with Samantha clutching his side with her arm, would never have even remotely imagined that Cobras would manage to reunite the two of them after about a long time ... and now he suspected that he also knew. of Minnie and her new ... mate? ...  
"I used what I was able to convince her of your words, Mouse ... but it is always my better half, Paperetta, to find the best solution ..." the Dragon said about his wife. Who immediately moved his face away.  
"Always exaggerated, Cobras ... actually things went a little differently ... it was your father who finally gave in, and only after a long negotiation, let's say ..." Cobras's partner said.  
“But hadn't he created some kind of spell to get us married? If Sam knew ... "  
"Well ... actually my dad didn't know we signed a register at the church where ... where we joined ... I was hoping that was the only thing that could remind me of you, Mickey ..." he said Samantha in a conciliatory tone.  
"So I made sure to get it from him ..." Cobras said.  
"... and wave it in his face!" added Paperetta. "It's always the details that make the difference ... even if I think he hoped, one day, that you would see each other again ...".  
"Precisely, love ... and Mickey Mouse, if you are wondering how Minni chose another without saying anything to your face ... it's also my fault ... you yourself told me that you no longer felt affection or love towards her, that you felt almost oppressed ... you have to understand, after all these years, just look at how Donald Duck felt, who luckily found an incredible girl like Kay K ... it has many similarities with your Samantha ... ”asserted the Dragon, who continued. "So I used my magical - spiritual technique called" MIND ILLUSION "or Illusion of the Mind, with which I extracted the memories of Minnie from your brain to create your double, renamed Myckeith - ok, here the fantasy did not help me - distinguished from you by a cross-shaped earring on the left ear and a white tattoo-like circle around the right one ... in fact I made it slightly tamarro ... I didn't think I could ... "  
All the others laughed heartily, including Mickey Mouse, who however struggled to think of a twin extracted from his mind ... but, well, at this point who cares!  
“Basically, I think your ... can we call her ex? do not mind, also because I think it is fashionable at the moment ... ”said Paperetta with a slight sarcasm.  
“And as far as personality is concerned, Sorcio… he's not too dissimilar to you… only he speaks a more accentuated slang and dresses like a truzzo… but Minnie seems to be fine in the end. .. ”Cobras concluded.  
Mickey and Samantha smiled at each other. "Dad was kind to ... let me go my own way ... I never forgot you either, Mickey ..." said the Witch. "I'll never know how to thank you, Supreme! ... that is, Cobras ... you are a great friend ...".  
"Sam ... I now feel really good about you ... you're the only one who allowed me to ... well ... to be ... myself!" Mickey said.  
"It goes for me too, Mickey ... after all I'm still your wife ..." answered a very tender Samantha. "But I'm afraid what your acquaintances will know ..."  
"That's why friends exist, Samantha!" Cobras began again. "If you have any difficulties you can always ask for our help ...".  
"We have prepared ourselves for this too ... but I hope it doesn't help in the end ... I guess you can get by on your own ..." said Paperetta.  
Instinctively Mickey and Samantha gave a strong hug to both: if for better or worse the two girls were the same height, Cobras got down on his knees to hold (without too much force) his friend from Mouseton.  
"You have no idea what you did ... a thank you wouldn't be enough, my friend!"  
"Listen to me, Mouse ... I personally assured her father that you would take care of her ... now avoid all kinds of second thoughts, otherwise ..." Cobras scolded him.  
"Don't worry, I don't want to disappoint Samantha again ... and neither do you and Donald Duck ... you have spent a lot on us and ... on this day when our friend got married it's even more beautiful ... and to say that, when I met you, I didn't trust you ... "  
"Don't worry, it's water under the bridge ... instead, I think the wedding dinner will start soon ... I wouldn't want us to miss it ..."  
So all four went to the center of the garden with the tables set up in white for the wedding banquet.

"There's one thing that still doesn't seem right, Ari ... you can also not answer me if you don't think it's appropriate ..." Donny began.  
“What are you saying, my sweet DD? There must be no secrets between us ... what do you want to know exactly? " Arianne asked him.  
"Do you remember that time when ... I tried to recover the data of the company Actinia and you pointed a weapon at me?".  
Kay K stopped suddenly looking him in the eye. “Do you still want to talk about that episode? I thought I had already told you everything ... "  
“You actually told me that when the old agency broke up, you took over all the funds just to get rich… was that true or not?”.  
She didn't answer anything for a minute, then shook her head and smiled. Donald did not understand.  
"It was just a way to keep you out of my business at the time ... I even told you about it once ... I needed that money to close a debt with some disreputable beings and I wanted you to stay out of it .. .then however things went differently, but in the end everything went well, thanks also to you ... I placed that treasure in a Swiss investment fund managed by an administrator of my acquaintance ... the interests and I gave it all back ... you can always ask Jay J, if you don't trust me ... ”she said a little doubtfully.  
Donald Duck also remained silent to reflect, but was convinced of the sensibility of his wife's words. So he took her life by turning to her. "No need, love ... I trust you regardless ... I've always told you, your past doesn't matter to me, as I imagine it doesn't matter to anyone else ... only the present counts, and the future for the two of us ... and for the grandchildren ... "  
Kay K held her gaze full of sweetness and love. "Oh, DD ... I ... I did it too ... in case one day we had the chance to be together ..."  
"Well, we're together now, so it's better than that ..." he said letting her reveal the fact that, even in that case, he had perhaps saved him from a dangerous situation.  
"Just out of curiosity, what is the investment fund called?" the husband asked.  
"The name is UBS SWISS FUND BENCHED ... they are very skilled ..." Kay said.  
"Wait a moment! Is it really that fund? " Donald remained impaled, followed by his wife. "Why, won't you tell me you put in some money too ..."  
“I discovered it by chance when I inquired with a stock market operator ... so I got in touch with some fund officials to whom I left some of my savings ... who have brought excellent profits thanks to prudent investments! Otherwise I would never have allowed all this and ... not even for the future ... ".  
And they laughed at us holding each other. They had both had, albeit for different reasons, the same idea, the latest in a long series ... once again they had shown a unique mental bond.  
Still close they looked at each other for the umpteenth time. “I love you, Arianne! I will always say that you are my breath of life ... ”he whispered on her lips. "I love you infinitely more, my beloved DD ... you are the very essence of life ..." Arianne sensually replied before kissing him.  
"But now we have one last thing to do on this wonderful day ..." Donny said.  
And just then the DK Couple reached Huey, Dewey, and Louie intent to exchange a word with Nik and Lyla (who never mentioned from the future), and cherish their young ... they had something very important to talk to their.  
"Here you are! So guys, don't bother Uncle Nik and Aunt Lyla… ”he said cheerfully.  
“But uncle! How can you remain numb in front of their children, they are so cute ... "  
"... and then they were talking about you and how you met ..." Dewey said.  
The Drakes exchanged a quick glance. "Actually, we wanted to talk to you about something important too ... I hope you like it ..." Kay said.  
"Lyla, Nik ... forgive us but it's private ..." Donny said seriously.  
"No problem, we are chatting with Bugsy and Lola, then join us when you are done ..." they said in a friendly tone.  
They knelt before them. “Huey, Dewey, Louie… I wanted to know this… how long have you been with me? In the sense, how long have we known each other? ".  
The three nephews said nothing until after a minute: "Let's say ... always, uncle ... since ... since ..." Dewey did not finish the sentence, which he completed Huey: "... from when your sister ... that is, our mother ... left us with you, and in the end ... "  
"... you raised us as much as you could ... you parented us as much as possible ... and we didn't always help you, on the contrary ... sometimes we put you in difficulty ..." Here it seemed slightly sad. "... and she didn't even come to your wedding ... we're sure she would have liked Kay K very much ... how ungrateful ...".  
It was like this: Donald had taken them into the house after his sister, Della Duck, had left them without saying anything, without being seen, and he had educated them as best he could ... until now.  
"It's true, and often many times your uncle has not behaved well with you, considering his laziness, his inertia, his bad temper ... but I don't think he ever made you miss something, right?" Kay K added to her husband's question.  
"Well ... that's true ... but what does all this have to do with us?" Qua asked.  
Both newlyweds smiled. "You see, guys ... we talked a lot with Kay in recent months ... and she supported me immediately, or almost ..." "... only because I had a series of doubts, DD ... that then they weren't needed for this ... ”Arianne said affectionately.  
The three grandchildren still did not understand the situation.  
"The fact is ... sorry, but I find it difficult ..." he said a bit stuck in words.  
"What do you find difficult, uncle?" Dewey asked.  
"... that Arianne and I have started adoption procedures for the three of you ... after all you said, we've been together for a long time ... and it would be nice if we all formed a big family ... I promised it to my wife and I intend to keep my word ... "  
The three ducklings were taken aback. "We ... we mean ... are you saying that ..."  
"... you and Kay will be ... well ... our ..." Here her voice was shaking.  
“That's right! We will be YOUR PARENTS! " said a beaming Arianne, visibly excited by those words.  
They couldn't believe it! Had they really done this for them?!?  
"Then you will be ... you will be ..." Huey he was starting to sob, to which Donald Duck was also adding, too strong and too beautiful the words they had said.  
“Yes, guys… I'll be YOUR MOM! And I am honored with all my heart! ”.  
Huey, Dewey and Louie did not hold back, hugging their new parents at the same time with tears in their eyes .... even if it was Donald Duck who got the biggest grip from his grandchildren ... indeed, from his new children! It was an unparalleled sensation for everyone.  
"We love you, Kay ... nay ... mom ..." the three said almost in chorus. "My children! ... I want some too!" answered a moved Arianne Drake.  
Here: "So, now ... we have to call you DAD, uncle?"  
"As you prefer ... uncle is fine too ... just out of habit, though ..." he said smiling.  
Quo: "But ... if one day you should have children?"  
Kay K replied, “And what's the problem? We will be just one or one more ... and you would be the elder brothers after all ... ".  
"And we will need your help to raise them ... after all you did it with me ..." said an amused and moved Donald Duck who all joined in laughter. And while they were still hugged tightly together, Donald and Arianne kissed, through tears, with infinite sweetness.  
Before heading to their table they were stopped by Gladstone and Erika.  
“So, guys! Heartfelt congratulations! Your wedding was exceptional! Strange that nothing strange has happened to you, cousin today ... "  
"Thanks to my wife, cousin ... she's my luck ..." Donald laughed.  
"Don't listen to him, he always exaggerates ..." Kay K. defended herself. "Rather ... what do you have to ask us now?"  
Gladstone replied: "That I have a debt to your husband ... I thought you couldn't bear me, instead ... you wanted her, Erika (and observed her flame) to be present right here and right today ... but how you have...".  
Donny was not afraid. "For that story you told me about a while ago ... I did some research on it and ... when I contacted her, she told me a couple of things about you ... but I convinced you to accept the invitation ... also because I imagine you have several things to talk about ... "  
"It's true ... the first time with Gladstone we didn't understand each other ... now, however, I wish I could fix it ... and I hope he agrees with me ..." Erika said.  
Gas blushed a little. "Well ... I hope so, I mean ... I don't wish you'd hated me for that luck thing ...".  
Erika laughed at it. "What are you saying! It was only the first time .. I guess you have at least thought about it ... "  
Mr and Mrs Drake chuckled. “Pffff !!! but did you hear it, DD ?! A laugh was needed after all ... "" Indeed! Dear Gas, it is difficult for you to be proven wrong! Erika, I think you've found unlimited fun in him ... "  
"I know ... but now, if you allow, Gas and I have a conversation to start ..."  
Not before a hug from Mr. Pomata to Donald Duck. "I owe you this ... it's your party but you made me really happy today, and your wife Kay K too ... I guess I'll have to envy you for a while longer ..."  
Arianne interjected: “After we let you reunite with your old flame? You look almost worse than that of Daisy Duck ... "  
"Please, I don't want to hear about her anymore ... you just waste time with her ... I hope your friend Phoenix will notice soon too ... oh, by the way, my wedding present ..." he said as he handed him a ticket to pick up a car.  
"It is valid from tomorrow ... a wonderful surprise awaits you ..."  
"No jokes, right?" "No jokes, Donald ... you deserve it all right!"  
"So ... thanks Gas, also from Arianne ... seriously, when you want you can be loved ..." Donald Duck concluded.  
"Erika, I assume you already know, but with the lucky gentleman (who knows how much ...) patience is a must ... but it's just a matter of habit ..." Arianne Drake could only conclude with a sharp joke, but in the end they all laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

And it was time for the wedding dinner, with the tables scattered on the well-decorated lawn to form a floral decoration, the waiters always ready and courteous and the dishes refined. A little further up the hill the table of the spouses (Donald on the left and Arianne on the right) and further down all the others, in whose place there were the following couples:

1\. Cobras / Paperetta - Bugs Bunny / Lola Bunny - Nik / Lyla Duck (with Raven and Tyler) - Mickey Mouse / Samantha - Eta Beta - Atomino Bip Bip  
2\. Uncle Scrooge / Magica - Grandma Duck / Ciccio - John Rockerduck / Lusky - Battista / Miss Paperett - Pico de 'Paperis  
3\. Horace / Clarabelle - Minni / Myckeith - Pietro Gambadilegno / Trudy - Daisy Duck / Phoenix Wright - Pippo / Minnotchka  
4\. Fethry / Bijoux - Gladstone / Erika - BumBum Grin and Gyro Gearloose  
5\. Huey, Dewey, Louie / Evy, Emy, Ely - Tip & Tap / Lucy & Louise  
6\. The Bassotti Band - Sideburns / Handcuff  
7\. Jay J / Josephine Lagardere - Head H - Doctor Gizmo - Bit Chips (computer genius friend of Cobras).  
8\. Kay K's colleagues and former colleagues (ten in all)

That it was a unique and particular day was guessed by the atmosphere present at the tables: always great rivals in business, lotion and Rockerduck (incredibly) were chatting like two friends (in fact there was no reason to put arguing in front of the two newlyweds), while Daisy and Minnie emphasized how their new boyfriends were suitable for them (both hypocritical!) with Phoenix and Myckeith who somehow took a liking to each other.  
Instead Donald and Arianne did not stop looking at each other and giving each other many kisses and caresses every two minutes, surrounded by the affection of everyone ... especially by the grandchildren (that is, by the adopted children), at whose news of their adoption Cobras and Paperetta congratulated immensely. Ah, important thing ... via a message on an aquatic viewer, the couple received the wishes of Mako and Ariel, who had apologized for not being able to be at their wedding due to their marine nature (ok, they could behave like amphibians, but too much time on land and away from the water could cause some problems).  
Jay J and the other DK Couple colleagues were also pleased with that choice, which demonstrated the great responsibility of the spouses, as were the grandmother and uncle, not to mention the cousins and Mickey and Samantha.  
After lunch it was time for music and dancing. The chosen orchestra played a few slow songs, but then both Cobras and Paperetta started their show, singing many love themed songs with great skill.  
Particularly sought after are the Italian songs, starting with Max Pezzali and Laura Pausini, but also Antonello Venditti, Tiziano Ferro, Mango ... only the sweeter ones and full of meaning .... for example: Amici Mai, Alta Marea, Stella, Sweet Enrico (dedicated to a deceased friend), Raggio di Luna ... all very romantic pieces that allowed all the couples to keep together and tight, with Donald and Arianne always with their beaks and lips attached all the time, so much so that someone he began to think '' but how are they going to breathe? ''; and when the poignant "Somewhere in the world" was sung, only the tears of emotion were the masters: being away from the loved one always gave that feeling of emptiness, nothingness and absence of feelings, like the two husband and wife had experienced over the years and those sweet words gave them an even stronger sense of union and completeness, in fact Donald never finished filling Arianne's face with kisses and caresses, while his wife smoothed his face with her lips with all the love in the world.  
While Cobras sang with great talent other songs such as Come Mai, Una Canzone D'amore, Nothing but Noi, Finalmente Tu, (883 / Max Pezzali copyright) Paperetta with an even sweeter voice began with Instead No, Io Canto, Benvenuto , The Two Windows, I Never Stopped, The Courage to Go, The Geography of My Way (Laura Pausini copyright) ...  
However, there were two in particular that stood out for the words expressed in the text, namely Tutto ciò che ho (sung by Cobras together with Bugsy, text 883) and Bellissimo Così (sung by Dizzy with Lola, text Laura Pausini). And immediately after two love songs to melt hearts: Sere Nere e Imbranato (by Tiziano Ferro) and Amore per Te (by Mango), and then continue with two other songs, indeed, two poems by Lucio Dalla: "Le Rondini "And" Open Heart "... in that case the DK Couple, embraced and united, never shed so many tears for such heavenly music, whispering sweet words like" I love you "," my life is you "and etc...  
And for the first time in a very long time, Fethry and Bijoux, Mickey and Samantha, but also Gladstone and Erika could hold on tightly (would he have told her that she was born on the 17th and therefore with a good dose of bad luck? ...); even though they were Street Dance experts Nik and Lyla had quickly learned slow ... both of their bodies were as if merged into one, with the couple's children kept at bay by Qui, Quo and Qua, who were still incredulous that Donald Duck and Arianne would be their full-fledged parents in a matter of weeks.  
At one point Donald Duck, together with the Dragon, sang the beautiful love song Sei Fantastica, also by Max Pezzali, which deeply moved Arianne and Cobras's partner; and with Bugsy they created a trio (to which everyone alternated) to sing other songs of various groups, such as Westlife, the Backstreet Boys, the Blue ... and so also the girls who competed for duets, also Arianne, who proved to have a delicate and deep voice.  
Sure, everyone else served as a corollary, but the party was just for the Drake Couple! None of them wanted the celebrations to end, because all, in some way, had had the opportunity to crown a dream that remained deep in their drawer for various reasons ... and only thanks to our couple!  
And so it was time to say goodbye (to everyone's sadness), but at least they had spent a beautiful day with the celebrated, who before leaving for the airport for a long honeymoon around the world, wanted to say something important, in response to a tacit question of the action (strange to say, without ulterior motives).  
Donald Duck began: “I want to say to everyone, also on behalf of my wife, a warm thank you for having all been present today, you have done us a great honor by participating in our wedding ... and to communicate a decision we made together .. . ". Kay K continued: "As perhaps someone, apart from my husband, will already know, I have made sure that all the properties I have in Switzerland, my homeland, have all been sold to create a foundation for charitable purposes, in particular that it helps all those who have had social, economic and work difficulties ... it will be called DK FOUNDATION, or the Drake / Konnery Foundation and will operate both in America and in Europe. We have already found many positive responses to those who ask to participate! " he concluded with a smile.  
Donny came up beside her, holding her side with his arm. "Our goal is to give a chance to start over ... anyone can have it, you just have to believe it ..." he concluded, while Arianne whispered a tenderness in his ear, seeming to say ".. as happened to the two of us , my love...".  
During the rite of hugs with the guests, Jay J and Head H remarked the good wishes to the couple, but also their duties. "Enjoy the trip and relax, but I recommend ... if there are the conditions for a mission ... well, I think you will have to suspend ..." said Jay J. "No problem, if the duty calls we answer present!" DD promptly answered. "Indeed! World safety first of all! " Kay K. added. "Even if ..." "What, love?" Donny asked. She said something in a low voice: "Maybe if we are intimate ..." with him rolling his eyes. "Here, I would certainly object to that, ha ha!" he answered with a laugh.  
"The important thing is that you stay together and relax while traveling ... then, for any needs that we all know, we will contact you." Heady said more diplomatically. "Now it is right that you think of yourself, you deserve it.".  
The Drakes thanked him. “You stay the best with Jay, Chief! And, of course, without forgetting our doctor Gizmo! " Kay said, while Donald was exchanging the "punch" with Jay J. "Don't scramble her too much, Double ..." the agent joked. "Don't worry, Jay ... at most it will be the other way around!" Donald said laughing about it, followed by a bright smile from his wife Arianne.  
So, while everyone greeted them as they left, with the traditional broken shoes and cans tied to the bumper of the Aston Martin, inside the car Donald Duck (DD) and Arianne (Kay K) Drake were kissing with all the passion they had in the soul, ready to start this new and beautiful chapter of their life.


	9. Chapter 9

So ... what else needs to be added? In reality many things eventually came true, and all according to everyone's expectations.  
\- Thanks to the intercession of Cobras and Donald, Bijoux became Gyro's assistant who taught her how she could create inventions always ahead of their time (even if not always working) ... while she demonstrated a truly optimal intelligence if it was necessary to give some correction; instead Fethry, again at the suggestion of his cousin and partly of Arianne, became a discreet dispenser of advice to succeed in correspondence courses on the YouTube platform. Both are still together (interspersed with some calls from her father Rakkius via a quantum laptop given by the Dragon) and live together in Roghy's house (as Bijoux calls it);  
\- Gladstone decided to declare himself to Erika (who basically expected it), losing any interest in Daisy Duck, thus giving a turn to his life: he has not lost his proverbial fortune, but it is no longer the unlimited one it was before, even because he found out that his girlfriend is ... slightly (so to speak) subscriber to bad luck ... the female version of Donald before he got married. But after all he didn't want to waste another chance ... for once it was luck that went to hell! Erika, on the other hand, with the help of Dizzy, began the profession of blogger of new clothes coming from garbage, which was immediately successful;  
\- Uncle Scrooge has decided to formalize his story with Magica, but he preferred to keep it (in agreement with her) as a LAT couple (acronym for Live Apart Togheter), that is to be together but lead a separate life, and see each other when there it was a possibility ... also because, in case of new adventures, if he asked the Witch of Naples to accompany him, she would not let him repeat it (there could always be a gain and the magical powers were always useful was the thought of both) ;  
\- After a careful examination of her conscience and an interview with her boyfriend (at this point official) Phoenix Wright (and also on the advice of Donald and Arianne), Daisy finally decided to participate in several therapeutic sessions to try to recover from himself herself and start living more serenely, and maybe make new acquaintances with people other than the empty and superficial ones she frequented ... perhaps she needed a new environment to be less pedantic and more jovial (and overcome the difficult moment due to the break with Donny). Phoenix himself, thanks to his friend and Daisy's ex, decided to indulge her, hoping to improve his relationship with her; now they are together, but they lodge in their respective houses;  
\- Grandma Duck and Ciccio are always on her farm;  
\- Cobras and Paperetta always live in Duckburg and are neighbors of Donald and Arianne, they are more and more in love and united, ready to lend a hand to everyone for any situation; he is a music producer, songwriter and owner of a football team, she runs her own fashion house, she is also a songwriter and keeps a blog on vintage products;  
\- Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny have proved to be excellent friends and almost relatives (they call Uncle Scrooge even though they have no family ties), they seem like pranksters but they are also very nice and both run a basketball team, as well as help Cobras and Paperetta if necessary ;  
\- Back in the future Nik and Lyla Duck have resumed their usual activity, namely Nik as IT manager at the Ducklair Tower and Lyla as journalist and correspondent of Channel 00, as well as Timecop; they too are now husband and wife after getting married and having Donald and Kay K as witnesses at their wedding, plus they are proving to be good parents with little Raven and Tyler, who grow up every day with great happiness;  
\- Mickey and Samantha Mouse always live in Mouseton in a new home with Tip and Tap (who immediately became fond of their new magical aunt) as a married couple in all respects, he always working as a detective, she instead found employment as a primary school teacher in a village school (also to teach, albeit indirectly, how wrong the judgments on witches and wizards have been); their union is happy and stable;  
\- Pippo and Minnotchka, after some initial difficulties, live together serene and happy;  
\- Minnie and Mykeith could not be more different in their characters, but the decisions are almost always made by Mickey's ex, who likes to treat his new companion as his servant cavalier, who however sometimes shows an unsuspected acumen (being produced by mind of Mickey); sometimes they argue over what is best to do (either shopping or going out to night clubs);  
\- Mako and Ariel live happy and serene at the bottom of the sea;  
\- The Agency (or New Agency) is always chaired by Jay J, Head H and Gizmo.

Obviously there is interest in knowing everything about the couple formed by Donald Duck and Arianne Drake: their honeymoon lasted a whole month, in which they touched all the most important and exotic places in Southeast Asia, starting from the Maldives, and then go to Thailand - where their story somehow came to life - Indonesia, Cambodia and Vietnam.  
Needless to say, they spent every single moment of their new married life (with a whole series of adventures of all kinds, some of which were unexpected but which gave even more flavor to their union) full of happiness and love - the nights were not counted of fiery sex - and without forgetting to forge links with people or organizations in the field of their profession or solidarity.  
Once they returned from their holidays, their (adopted) children Huey, Dewey and Louie were waiting for them, and they still had to get used to calling them dad and mom, just as the two newlyweds were expected to have other commitments: in a few months they had renovated Donald Duck's house, making it bigger, more modern and technological, with all the furniture brought by his wife from his home, while the latter - owned by Arianne Drake - was immediately rented and immediately requested by various people.  
Then here is the return to work: the new mission (the first as married) on behalf of Jay J was to capture a dangerous hacker, ready to erase the data on the security of defense systems around the world, closely followed by a 'another even more risky ... preventing the spread of another virus in the world, considered even more lethal than Covid - 19 ... unfortunately in this mission a colleague, accidentally infected and placed in quarantine, paid the price.  
Donald and Kay K also had to follow the protocol, but there were no problems or consequences ... and here Arianne discovered, with great emotion, that she was PREGNANT.  
She told her husband while they were in the Duckburg public park with their adopted children, taking his hand to caress her belly. There was no need to add that Donald went mad with happiness! Never in her life would she have imagined reaching similar goals, just as his wife would never have dreamed of having a family of her own with the man who had changed the course of her existence, giving her stability and love.  
Not to mention that by now, with marriage, they had achieved a certain economic and social solidity, so certain problems had no reason to exist or to create them. And in their free time they had managed to create a YouTube channel called DK CHANNEL in which they created top ten of various kinds (from movies, to anime, to space, to insects, to many topics) which immediately had an unexpected success ... and an extra income ensured by the numerous members.  
Even Huey, Dewey and Louie were not in the skin at the idea that they would have a little brother or a little sister ... and when the couple gradually told everyone, Grandma Duck, in tears for the wonderful news, took inspiration for a story of those he always told around the fire, this time with a fantasy / medieval flavor, which everyone liked, including the new companions of Donald Duck's cousins (Bijoux and Erika had never participated in a grandmother's story or heard such a beautiful story) and also Samantha, invited together with Mickey Mouse for the first time (but it would not have been the last) ... even Magica was very moved, since the story spoke of a love between two magical beings, divided by the fact that they were of different species, but linked by an extraordinary physical and mental union, cursed by fate but always proud to seek their place in the world, until their definitive redemption ... and after all that story was a great success among those present, since all the c opies, different in so many ways, had gone through a lot of pain before showing how much their bond was stronger than anything else ... especially DK Couple.

November 2022

It was a cool evening, in the middle of autumn, but in the Drake house there could be no more heat and not just in a physical sense.  
Donald had just finished reading a fairy tale to his children, who were in full dream world. He gave them a kiss on the forehead, like every evening, to wish them goodnight, then immediately went to the bedroom.  
Arianne, in long dark pajamas with artistic motifs, with one hand on her stomach, stood at the window watching the fog rise from the street making the light from the street lamps pale. She felt him approach as he hugged her tightly and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and let herself go into her husband's arms.  
"Do children sleep, love?" she asked softly.  
"Like three angels, my love ... they are wonderful, YOU are wonderful ..." DD answered.  
"Three angels, you said ... mmmh, we have to go over the math, then ..." he said in a tone between ironic and mischievous.  
"Because we have another little angel, only slightly smaller ..." Donald Duck answered while he was looking at the cradle a few meters away.  
Both parents moved closer to get a better look at little Kenny: he was almost a year old now, yet if they were told they would have a descendant one day, they would have a loud laugh. And instead ...  
Observing him Donald had two tears that fell from his eyes: he was probably dreaming, while the pacifier had slipped sideways. Kay K picked it up.  
"He looks like you, Ari: the black hair and the proud look are yours ..." he whispered, kissing her gently on the cheek.  
"Actually the beak is yours and the face too ... and one day I'll tell him what an extraordinary and heroic dad you are ..." she answered softly on her lips.  
"Or ... I could tell him that all this is due to his mom ... Ari, I ..." he said hugging her tightly "... I wouldn't be at this point if it wasn't for you ..." .  
Arianne returned the hug. "If it wasn't for you, I would never have dreamed of all this remotely! ..." she replied in tears. "DD, my love ... you are the most fantastic and wonderful of all husbands ... and I the luckiest of all wives ..."  
They kissed passionately while Donald gave a caress to Kay K's belly, who intertwined her hand with his as they lay down on the bed.  
"I love you, Arianne ... you are my soul ..."  
"I love you, Donald ... you are my life, every day ..." they said before kissing again.  
And Donald kept his promises to his wife when they got married ... he improved his character, he was much less angry and more serene, and more present in the lives of his children ... just as Arianne was of word in behaving like a good mother: Kenny grew up with all the love of his family, pampered by his parents and brothers - who helped a lot - and then ... soon a little sister, named Daisy, also arrived.  
After all, they owed him a little to Donald's ex, who among other things recovered the relationship with them, especially with Arianne ... of course, they did not become close friends, but between them now respect and affection prevailed, vice versa, their companions maintained the state of friendship over time.  
As far as we know, Donald and Arianne (Kay K) Drake are and will forever be one ...  
THE BEST, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND THE MOST COURAGEOUS COUPLE THAT CAN EXIST IN ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice story, what do you think? Donald Duck and Arianne Drake ... married and happy ... I hope you liked it, I always like it so much, two soul mates who together form an even more beautiful one!

**Author's Note:**

> As always the dedication is for my friend and great inspirer of Masterofdestiny ideas, but also for the many who consider a couple Donald Duck and Kay K.  
> In this story there are other female characters who have stolen Fethry and Gladstone's heart, but also Mickey Mouse wants to make official a story with someone who has always been in his heart.  
> There are some characters that I have taken from something else (Phoenix Wright from a video game and the look from a comic book episode, identical to Donald Duck), but also Minnotchka (former Russian spy now Goofy's girlfriend), while a new one and Cobras, that some of you have read in another one of my fan fic


End file.
